Ame Nochi: The Oath
by CaptainBluestheProtoBreakman
Summary: There were a lot of things Tenten had heard about Uzumaki Naruto. She heard that he was a prankster, a troublemaker and that Konoha would be better off without him. But after a chance encounter with the "Disgrace of Konoha" during a summer storm, she would soon make an oath that would change the shinobi nations. AU. Naru/Ten and many more!
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello Gang, Rain here and let's have another talk. I've been doing Naruto fics for a good while but there is one pairing that never gets any attention is Naru/Ten so I decided. FUCK IT! I'm going to set out to add onto this underrated pairing so everyone…This is **Ame Nochi: The Oath**

* * *

**Summary:** There were a lot of things Tenten had heard about Uzumaki Naruto. She heard that he was a prankster, a troublemaker and that Konoha would be better off without him. But after a chance encounter with the "Disgrace of Konoha" during a summer storm, she would soon make an oath that would change the shinobi nations.

**Pairings: **Naruto/Tenten, Haku/Hinata and many more.

**Raiting:** T-M

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Though you already knew that.

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Prologue: The Blond Outcast**

"Naruto!" A voice shouted.

Hōkuai Tenten flinched as she threw her kunai, which caused her to lose her grip on the kunai where it then flew and embedded itself in a tree right above the head of an unsuspecting sleeping Rock Lee.

Hyūga Neji, who was next to Lee with his eyes locked on a book, wordlessly pulled the kunai out from the tree behind him and placed it in his kunai pouch.

Tenten blew out a sharp breath and said "God, that dumb blond really needs to stop being such a pest."

"It amazing who they let become a shinobi nowadays," Neji said as he licked his thumb and turned the page of his book. "Especially such a failure like him."

Tenten smirked and said "Right? How he became a shinobi after failing our class and the class before ours, I will never know."

Neji snorted but continued to read.

Tenten began to pick up her discarded kunai but as she stood up, a blond blur slammed into her body, sending them both to the ground. Tenten groaned in pain as another groan reached her ears. She opened her eyes to see the blond haired Uzumaki male slowly rising to his knees.

"Kami, can use your eyes and look where you're going before colliding into me?" Tenten said with a angered tone as the blond opened his eyes and for a moment, Tenten was taken aback by the beautiful shade of blue that she saw.

But that quickly faded away as Naruto said "Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that. Trying to get away fr-"

"Get back here Naruto-baka!" A raging pink haired girl shouted.

"Whoops. Gotta go!" Naruto said before he scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could as the pink haired girl chased after him.

Tenten watched the pair run off and let out a disgusted groan. Her mother may be upset if she found out she had talked to the "Blond Menace of Konoha" and actually spoke to him.

It was then she noticed that the gray clouds were coming into view. "Looks Like Gai-sensei won't be coming today. Maybe we should pack it up?" Tenten suggested.

"Normally I'd refused but it seems like that would be best," Neji said.

Tenten nodded but her gaze turned to the direction Naruto and that pink haired girl had gone and scoffed slightly.

Hopefully their paths wouldn't cross again.

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Tenten was bored.

A few hours after ending training, the group found out that Gai had come down with a terrible flu and that training was cancelled until he got better.

So there she sat at her mother's weapon shop known as the "Blades of Royai," looking out the window at the heavy rain that was falling. She shouldn't be sitting here in the store. She should be out there training.

How was she going to be the strongest Kunoichi in the world when she was stuck sitting here?

"Ten-chan," her mother called, which caused Tenten to turn around to face the woman. Her mother was a fair skinned woman with long brunette hair and a pink Chinese-styled dress but while her right eye was the same toffee-brown as Tenten's her left eye was a dull brown.

And she was sitting in a wheelchair but there was a smile on her face.

Back in her youth, her seemingly sweet mother, Hōkuai Tenrai, was known as the "Ōja no Hyoukyo Hōkō (Ruler of the Cursed Roar).

A fearsome Kenjutsu master that held the legendary "Hyoukyo Hōkō," a set of seven blades, four of which were Katana, two were Wakizashi and the last one was an Ōdachi and whenever she was in combat, the speed of her using and sheathing each blade made it sound like a lion's roar.

Her biggest claim to fame was fighting the famed Yondaime Kazekage to a standstill. However, that battle had left her losing her ability to walk and the sight in her left eye.

But despite her fearsome past, her mom was a kind woman that never let Tenten down a day in her life.

"Aye mom?" Tenten asked curiously.

Her mother held out a bag and an umbrella. "I just finished this order for the Hokage. Do you mind taking this to him? I hate to ask this of you due to how hard it is raining out there but I'm unable to make the trek."

"Sure mom," Tenten said with a smile as she took the bag and the umbrella. "I'll be back as fast as possible."

"Be careful honey," her mother said with a loving smile.

Tenten nodded and step outside of her weapons shop and opened the umbrella before beginning her trek to the Hokage Tower but as she walked through the heavy rain, she passed by Team 7's training ground and noticed that beneath a log, there was a humanoid shape leaning against a log.

And it was wearing orange.

There was only one person in the village that wore such a vibrant orange and many folks would say to stay away from him. But as she narrowed her eyes, she noticed that he wasn't moving, despite the downpour.

Worry instantly filled her heart as she rushed across the street and onto the training field, the orange shape getting closer and closer until she could make out the rope around his torso.

"He's tied up…" Tenten said before she whipped out a kunai and cut the rope and without warning, the blond haired shinobi slumped forward and nearly crashed into her but thanks to her training with the insane Green Beast, she was able to get a hold of him immediately.

She hoisted him over her shoulder and quickly made her way back to her shop where she saw her mother through the window and yelled "Mom!"

Her mother turned her head before turning her wheelchair and wheeling herself to the door and opened it for Tenten, who rushed inside with the boy on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't deliver the Hokage's package but I found him tied up to a post," Tenten explained as she sat the wet boy on the couch in the backroom.

A frown crossed Tenten's face as she eyed the boy. His face looked malnourished, his clothes were practically hanging off of him scarily skinny body and his skin was unnaturally pale.

Tenten then touched his forehead, she also realized that he was burning up with a fever.

"Mom…" Tenten said as she turned to her mother. "He's in a really bad state…What do we do?"

Tenten knew what to do and that was to help him but she knew that helping the blond who was dubbed as "Konoha's Disgrace" would mean terrible business for them for some time. But she couldn't not help him…Not when he looked like this..

Apparently, her mother agreed because she told her "Take him to the spar room upstairs and get him out of those clothes." Tenten nodded and lifted the blond into her arms and rushed upstairs.

Hopefully he will be okay.

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

It had been three days since Tenten had come upon Uzumaki Naruto and the rain still hadn't let up yet. The blond was still resting through his illness and Tenten was concerned. He hadn't moved an inch since she saw him.

"Do you think he'll wake up today mom?" Tenten asked.

Her mother only gave a small smile and said "I think he will. The sooner he awakens, the sooner he can eat something. Force-feeding him liquids isn't pleasant."

Tenten nodded in agreement before her mother handed her a bowl of soup. Tenten walked up the stairs to the spare room but the moment she got up there, she felt her mouth drop in shock.

The bed that Naruto occupied was empty but not only that, the bed was neatly made and the window was wide open.

"Unbelievable…" Tenten whispered in shock. She quickly ran back downstairs and said "Mom! Naruto is gone!"

"Is he now?" Her mother asked with concern. "He shouldn't be out and about with his illness. Especially with this weather."

Tenten look at her mother and asked "I'm worried about him but…Maybe this is best. If anyone found out we helped him, they would run us out of business."

Her mother let out a sigh and replied "The village can't keep doing this to that boy…Has everyone fearing for their jobs just for serving him. Do you think that is right?"

Tenten shook her head.

"Find him and bring him back here," her mother told her softly. Tenten nodded and took her umbrella and rushed out of the house and into the pouring rain.

Tenten frowned and looked around until she spotted a dull white form moving in the downpour and mumbled to herself _"That must be him…He moves fast for a sick guy…" _before she shouted "Oi! Blond!"

She saw the white blur in the distance stop and that gave her the chance she needed to run after the blond, who had began to walk again but Tenten managed to catch up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Oi! What's the big idea in running off like that while you're sick?" Tenten asked.

Tenten was taken aback when Naruto turned his head to show his bright blue eyes. They were mesmerizing. "I'm sorry…" he said in a soft voice, a faint smile on his face. "I didn't want to be a bother…"

"A bother?" Tenten asked. She knew from the other villagers that Naruto was a loudmouth and a troublemaker but the person in front of her seemed so small…so vulnerable. It had to be because he was sick.

That had to be…right? "You should be resting," Tenten told him with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered softly as he lowered his head. "I just don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me."

Tenten felt a large amount of guilt hit her heart like a sledgehammer.

Had he heard what she said to her mother earlier?

"Hey…I…" Tenten started but a faint smile from Naruto stopped her from talking.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I will never forget you or your mother's kindness to me in my time of need…" Naruto gave her a small bow before he began to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked his retreating back.

She watched as he paused briefly before he continued to walk away from her but he raised his right arm in the air as if to confirm his answer.

She was so confused.

Was this truly the runt she had gone to the academy with a year ago before he failed? Was he truly the kid who desecrated the Hokage Monument?

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Two more days passed since Tenten's brief conversation with Naruto and the rain was just as heavy as it had been for the last few days but unlike before, Tenten wasn't bored. Her mind was still on the Uzumaki.

He was so different from what she had known.

Was the downtrodden yet humble Naruto the real him or did she catch him at a moment of weakness and the annoying blond disgrace was his true face.

She didn't know what to think. "Ten-chan, are you able to deliver this to the Yamanaka clan?" her mother asked, which caused Tenten to blink at the fairly large package. Of course, Tenten accepted the request and after placing opening the umbrella, she walked outside into the pouring rain.

_'I wonder if I will see him again…'_ Tenten thought to herself as she carefully walked down the street, her eyes focused on the street but as she walked past the Team 7 training grounds, her question was answered as she noticed an orange blur sitting beneath a tree.

Tenten knew she should have finished her delivery first but she instead found herself walking across the street and walking through the training ground until she stood in front of him. He seemed to be deep in thought because he didn't notice she was standing before him.

"You know, we have to stop meeting in the rain like this," Tenten said with a sigh and a smile.

Naruto's head snapped up in alarm before a small smile appeared on his face. "Hello Hōkuai-san."

"Hello Uzumaki-san," Tenten replied. "You seem to like the rain. Considering this is the second time I found you in it."

Naruto chuckled and said "Well, at least this time, I'm out here under my own volition."

"Yeah, when I found you, you were tied up against a post…What happened?" Tenten asked.

"My bullshit team happened," Naruto said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "After we passed our test, they all left me tied up to the post…That bastard-sensei of mine really knows how to keep someone tied up…"

"That's terrible…Gai-sensei would never have left one of us tied up to a post," Tenten said.

"During that time, I got to thinking…First, I really hate the rain," Naruto said with a small laugh, which caused Tenten to laugh as well.

"I can understand that but if you hate it, why are you out here?" Tenten asked.

"Because nothing can stand between me and training. Not even this weather," Naruto said with a toothy grin on his face. "I have to keep myself strong to become Hokage after all."

Tenten nodded and said "You know, back when we were classmates, you always went on and on about being Hokage but you never would explain why."

Naruto's smile diminished slightly as he looked away from Tenten. "I...I wanted to be Hokage to make everyone respect me. At least, that was the original reason…"

"The original reason?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah…Heh, I'm sure you've heard about me. How everyone hates me, ignores me and tries their damndest to forget I exist," Naruto said with a mirthless smile. "Hell, it's gotten so bad that if anyone is even seen smiling at me, they are ridiculed by the village…I even had to stop going to Ichikaru's so they could make money again…Not that they know of course…"

Another burst of guilt filled Tenten's heart. She was one of those people that was worried about her mother's business due to them helping Naruto.

"I am the bane of Konoha…I understand that…Meanwhile, Everyone adores Hokage-jiji. He became the Hokage to bring unity to our village and then returned to the seat because he wanted to keep Konoha strong after the Kyūbi. because of this. He's not just my "Grandfather" but the entire village's "Grandfather" and going from him to me…" Naruto paused to let out a sad laugh then added "There would be a riot..."

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

This was definitely not the boastful, cocky, boarding on arrogant, bratty blond that she and the village were annoyed to have. This was a different Naruto she was facing and she didn't know how to deal with this.

"I could be the reincarnation of Kami himself and no one in this village would ever respect me. Hell, even my own team despises me enough to leave me tied up." Tenten could see the sadness in his glowing blue eyes at his admission but she remained silent. "I want to be the Hokage so damn bad but without the trust of the people, I might as well just hang up that dream," Naruto finished.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be holding you up," Naruto said as he stood up and gave her a small smile. "You didn't have to come check up on me. Hell, you didn't even have to save me the other day but I thank you for it…But It's best we don't talk again. I don't want you to become an outcast because of me."

And with those words, Naruto began to walk from Tenten but as much as Tenten wanted to stop him, she couldn't.

But maybe…Maybe she could find out on her own…

* * *

Tenten: To be continued

* * *

Rain: and that is part one of the prologue. So what did you guys think? A second chapter will come out soon but until then…

Naruto (Oath): *Waves*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto (Oath): Welcome back… I'm so happy you all enjoyed the first chapter. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right…At least I hope I am…Enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little darker than the others.

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Two: End of Battle**

Naruto hated the rain.

Anytime rain visited his village, Naruto would find himself going through emotional turmoil that he had to battle. For years, he couldn't understand why until he realized that anytime it rained, it reminded him of what he had always tried to bury.

Everyone thought of him as the loudmouth, hyperactive, never-say-die, troublemaking prankster and for years, he's tried to keep that mask up but anytime it rained, it revealed that he wasn't the little ball of sunshine he forced himself to be.

He was a broken, exhausted, wreck of a person struggling to endure another day. On days like this, he would normally sleep through to escape from the reality of the crippling isolation and loneliness that he faced throughout his days.

But on days like this where he couldn't sleep, he would walk and today was one of those days.

But even on a day where his mask was dropped, he couldn't escape the truth that was his life. As Naruto walked down the murky roads back to his apartment, he found himself walking past a row of homes. There, in the living room, sat two adults and two small children, no younger than five.

They were talking to each other with cups of hot chocolate with small little marshmallows floating in them. They were laughing and smiling, no doubt at some lame joke the father told or some story the mother wanted to share.

If Naruto had been younger and saw this, he would have been angry.

Why couldn't he have this? Why couldn't he have a family that he could smile or laugh with? It wasn't his fault that he had the Kyūbi no Kitsune sealed inside of him and he was damn sure he didn't ask for the Yondaime Hokage to do the sealing.

He just wanted to be a normal child, with a family, blood related or adopted, and actually be cared for instead of being nothing.

But the Naruto of today didn't react. He had learned to accept that there would be no family waiting home for him. No friends to call his own. Even his dream, the one thing he had clung to for years has become tainted from his realization after the bell test when he was left tied to that stump.

With a bowed head, Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets and walked away from the window and towards the looming building where he stayed. He walked up the stairs to his apartment and fumbled around for his keys before pulling them out and sliding it into the keyhole attached to his door.

He then tried to unlock the door but the doorknob didn't turn.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he looked at the door and that was when he noticed there was a note attached to it.

He pulled the note off the door and with shaking hands, he read "Dear Uzumaki Naruto, You have missed payment of your rent for two months and per regulations, you are hereby evicted from apartment #1075. Your items have been removed and placed into the dumpster on the side of the building."

No…They couldn't have…The Hokage has been paying his rent from the second he moved here. They couldn't have kicked him out of his home on some bullshit lie.

Naruto took a step back and kicked the door open and the moment he did, his heart dropped.

His apartment was empty.

All of the meager items he had, from his bed, to his little table, were gone. Naruto walked to the fridge and glanced inside of it but it was empty. He ran to the shelves and they were empty as well.

There was nothing left…

The sound of thunder was heard above him as Naruto lowered his head and went back out into rain. Naruto walked down the steps and to the side of the building and saw that his bed and table had been broken and his cups of ramen had been stepped on and broken.

He could go to the Hokage and see what would happen but then Naruto thought against it. The Hokage was a busy person and needed all the time he could to work. He shouldn't bother him with his problems.

Besides, he doubted the Hokage really cared anyways. No one really did. In fact, he bet the only reason the Hokage cared was because he kept the Kyūbi at bay…That had to be it…

"It doesn't matter…" Naruto said as he stared at his meager belongings."Nothing really does…" Naruto bowed his head and walked away. Soon, Naruto found himself back at the Team 7 training ground.

Finding a large tree, Naruto sat beneath it and pressed his knees against his chest wrapped his arms around them, his dull blue eyes staring at the washed out training ground around him.

He didn't have friends…family…and now, he didn't even have a home.

He had nothing.

He couldn't even find the will to be hurt by this because he couldn't drum up anything more. He was just empty…

What was he even doing alive at this point?

Why did he keep going when the world continuously showed that it didn't want him around? It's not like anyone cared whether he stuck around or left.

From an early age, Naruto always knew he was in a battle. Even when he breathed, it felt like a war against the dark emotions that fought to drown him.

But now he understood that it was pointless to keep fighting. It was useless to resist what the world had been telling him.

This wasn't a battle that he could win…

He would never be wanted.

He would never be needed.

Not the village as the Hokage…Not even as a human.

This battle has ended.

There was nothing left for him here…

"I'm done…" Naruto whispered to himself. "No more fighting. No more struggling…" Naruto whispered softly, the rain began to fall harder around him as he unfolded his limbs and reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a single kunai.

"I'm finally done…" Naruto whispered as he placed the steel to his left wrist…

* * *

Naruto: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"Thank you Hōkuai-san. Please give my regards to your mother," Yamanaka Inoichi said with a smile and a small bow to Tenten, who returned the bow with a small smile of her own.

"Thank you for your patronage," Tenten replied with a smile before she took the money from Inoichi's hand and opened the umbrella before she began her trek back to the Royai Blacksmith.

As she walked down the murky road, her eyes happened to catch an orange blur on the Team 7 training ground and it didn't take a genius to know who it was.

Tenten knew from their talk two days ago that the Uzumaki male asked her to cease communication but she was too curious about the blue eyed boy.

But as she stared at the orange blur in the distance, something in her gut said that something was wrong…

But she didn't know what.

_'As Gai-sensei says, trust your gut,'_ Tenten thought before she ran through the training ground entrance and towards the orange blur. As she got closer to the figure, she noticed that his head was slumped forward and once she could make out the details, she let out a horrified gasp.

Both of his wrists were cut.

Without hesitation, she dropped the umbrella and skidded to a stop beside him. She noticed that despite the amount of blood that was flowing, he was still breathing, albeit barely. Tenten immediately pulled out two medical wraps and began to wrap them around Naruto's wrists.

"Just hang on!" Tenten screamed as she fumbled with trying to wrap the wrap around Naruto's right wrist.

She watched as Naruto opened his eyes and through the haziness, there was a spark of life in them. "L-Leave me…" Naruto wheezed out faintly. "This is the only way…"

"No way in hell Uzumaki!" Tenten exclaimed angrily, tears building in her eyes. "Why would you do this?!"

"Hurts…" Naruto whispered before he slumped forward.

"Nonononononono," Tenten whispered in a panic. She had just gotten the medical wrap around his right wrist and had started with his left wrist. "Help!" She screamed out in terror but the thunder drowned out her screams.

Tenten looked at the pale blond and suddenly picked him up and held him in her arms as she shouted "I'll get you to the hospital! Just hang in there, alright?! You hear me?! Hang in there!" With determined eyes, Tenten ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

_'Kami Uzumaki, just hang in there please! I'll get you fixed up!'_ Tenten thought with panic.

* * *

Naruto: To be continued.

* * *

Rain: So yeah, a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed. For those that have read **Forged in Hellfire: Lost Soul Reborn**, **United I Stand**, and **Reaper's Blood: Final Mix**, you guys know making Naruto like this isn't my normal deal. However, I wanted to do something a little out of my comfort zone and create a different sort of Naruto so until the next chapter!

Tenten (Oath): I gotta make it…


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten (Oath): Hey guys, Tenten here. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. Let's not waste any time and get to the next one.

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Three: End of Rainfall. A Kunoichi's Oath**

Two days.

It had been two days since Tenten had found Naruto beneath the tree with his wrists cut. She had managed to make it to the hospital and the doctors immediately went to work in saving his life. She had seen the owner of Ichikaru Ramen and his daughter, her old sensei Umino Iruka and even the Hokage and his grandson arrive to see the blond.

None of them could fathom how it could have happened.

But Tenten could.

She knew exactly why he done what he did…

_"I'm sorry…I just don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me."_

It was all her fault.

If she hadn't opened her big mouth and told her mom she was worried about the fallout for helping him, none of this would have happened. He would have just stayed in bed and just recovered instead of leaving.

Because of her, he was in the position.

Since finding him, she had been wracked in guilt. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. All she could do was sit by his bedside, hoping he would wake up so she could apologize. She knew her mother, along with her teammates, were worried about her but she couldn't be bothered.

Not when this was her fault.

_'Please wake up soon…'_ Tenten thought with clasped hands as she eyed the unconscious Uzumaki.

A few hours passed and Tenten was slumped over in her chair, exhaustion finally catching up to the young Kunoichi when she heard a groan from in front of her. Tenten opened her eyes to see Naruto slowly open his eyes.

"You're finally awake!" Tenten gasped out happily as Naruto looked at her, his eyes still that hauntingly dull blue.

"Where…" Naruto croaked out weakly.

"The hospital," Tenten explained as she quickly poured a glass of water from the pitcher the doctor had left her and handed it to Naruto to drink. "I found you beneath that tree two days ago. Doctors said you were barely clinging on but they were able to save you."

Naruto drank the water before he managed a soft, heartbreaking "Oh…"

The happiness Tenten felt soon died away as tears began to fill Naruto's eyes. "Hey…What's the matter?" Tenten asked in concern as she reached out to him but Naruto turned away from her.

"I tried so hard," Naruto whispered as the tears began to fall. "I just wanted the pain to stop. That's all I wanted and yet I-I couldn't even do that right…"

Tenten felt her heart break at the sight of Naruto as he began to weep. He sounded so broken and sad…She suddenly felt herself crawl into bed and pulled him into her arms for a tight hug. She felt Naruto freeze up immediately in her arms and whispered "It's okay…It'll be okay…"

Tenten shut her eyes as Naruto sobbed against her chest and took a shuddered breath to hold back her own emotions but she kept them buried deep inside of her.

Because right now, he was the one who was hurting and she would be the one to help him through this.

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"So he woke up?" her mother asked as Tenten placed a glass plate on the dining room table. It had been three hours since the nurse had forced Tenten to leave Naruto's side and Tenten was now back home preparing the table for dinner.

"He did," Tenten asked. "Blamed himself for not being able to fully k-kill himself…" Tenten took a shuddered breath and then said "I…Mother, I need to know what happened. I know I said something stupid and it hurt him but for him to do that…It has to be something more."

Her mother frowned.

"You know something about this…Don't you?" Tenten asked as she stared at her mother with a frown of her own.

"It's something that we shouldn't discuss," Her mother answered.

"So you do know…" Tenten breathed out. "I beg you, please tell me. What has happened to make him like this?"

Her mother let out a soft sigh and said "Very well…But you mustn't breathe a word of this because this secret is punishable by death," Her mother said with a grave tone.

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise.

Was the secret surrounding Naruto that powerful that it could kill people if they found out?

"I won't. I promise," Tenten replied.

"Good…"On the night the Yondaime was killed, he was not able to fully defeat the Kyūbi so he sealed the demon within a small child…That small child was Uzumaki Naruto," her mother explained. Tenten let out a sharp gasp at this.

"He was supposed to be seen as a hero," Her mother continued. "And he is for making a worthy sacrifice for being the demon's jailer but many feared him for being the demon itself and sought the death of the child…"

"The villagers of Konoha said this?" Tenten asked. "I just can't see it…Everyone is so kind here…"

"It is the truth…" her mother replied sadly. "A riot nearly broke out until the Sandaime ordered everyone to keep this an S-Rank secret and while many did…They decided to hurt him in many ways…Isolation being the main one."

Tenten was silent for a moment, digesting all that her mother had told her. "Then why didn't you help him?"

"I couldn't," her mother admitted sadly. "This was right after your father passed away from his injuries during the Kyūbi attack and I wasn't in my right mind. You must understand, for all of us, this was a raw wound. We were all blinded by rage and by anguish…"

"I understand…But you don't hate him now, do you?" Tenten asked.

"No…" her mother replied sadly. "If anything, I feel remorse for how this village has treated him. He was a child forced into a terrible fate…We disobeyed the Yondaime's final wishes and turned our back on the hero of Konoha and now, he nearly took his own life…"

Tenten watched as a tears fell down her mother's eyes. "I feel so much shame at it…I should have set a better example for you…Because of me, you grew up to listen to us awful adults shame this poor child to the point you mirrored our own hatred of him…And now you blame yourself for his pain…" Her mother said. "My daughter, it's wasn't you that caused his sadness. It was us. The adults of this village. It is our fault that he succumbed to his sorrows and attempted to end his life and there is no god in this world I wouldn't bow to for forgiveness for what I've done to him."

It was hard for Tenten to see her mother driven to tears and it made Tenten's heart hurt for her but there was disappointment in her heart as well.

She loved her mother and still will but this incident would forever taint her view of her…But at the end of the day, Tenten knew that her mother was only human, as was everyone else.

But this told her all she needed to know…

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"I'm here to see Uzumaki Naruto," Tenten announced with a smile on her face.

The nurse looked back at her and said "I'm sorry deary but Uzumaki-san has requested that no visitors are to see him."

Tenten felt her heart drop into her stomach. "W-What? Why? Is he hurt?" Tenten asked.

The woman seemed taken aback by the concern Tenten had but she replied with "No…He just asked to be left alone."

"Okay…Well…Can you see that he gets this?" Tenten asked as she held up a baggie. "I'm sure the hospital food is dreadful so I packaged some leftovers from my dinner."

The woman took the bag and nodded.

"Thank you," Tenten replied before she walked back outside into the rain. For the next few days, Tenten tried to see the Uzumaki but each time, she was denied visitation. After the third day, Tenten soon understood what was going on.

Naruto was trying to keep his distance.

She didn't know if it was because she saw him at his weakest moment or because he didn't want to be a bother but now, she was fed up. She had to see him and make sure he was okay so on the fourth day, she brought her sensei and Lee with her but before she activated her plan, she decided one last time to try the legal way to speak to Naruto.

"Back again Tenten?" The nurse asked as Tenten stopped at the receptionist's desk. Tenten knew from the countless times that this nurse was Yamanaka Iila, Yamanaka Ino's mother and while the blonde haired woman was nice, Tenten was tired of talking to her.

She wanted to talk to the other blond that occupied the hospital.

"You know it," Tenten said with a grin. "So, is he allowing any visitors?"

"Unfortunately not dear," Iila replied with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay…I just wanted to check…Thanks Iila-san," Tenten said before she walked out of the hospital to where Lee and Gai waited for her.

"That's a no-go guys," Tenten said with a sigh.

"Yosh! Operation "Blond Friend" Begins now!" Gai said before Lee and Gai rushed into the hospital. Five seconds later, Tenten walked back into the hospital to see papers flying to the ground, the light fixture above her hanging off the ceiling and the sounds of Iila screaming down the hallway, along with the shrieks of several other nurses.

Tenten quickly ran up five flights of stairs before making her way to Naruto's room and when she opened the door, she saw Naruto looking out the window, with dull blue eyes.

"You know," Tenten said, causing Naruto to look at her with alarmed eyes. "You have been a very tough person to see. I wonder why that is…"

"Just go away…I don't want to-" Naruto began.

"Be a bother, I know…" Tenten interrupted as she pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed. "And you know what, you aren't. You weren't back when you were sick either…"

"But I was…" Naruto said.

"You weren't," Tenten said. "Just listen…I wanted to tell you this the day you woke up but couldn't so just listen…please?"

Naruto shut his mouth and nodded.

"I heard of your reputation and I won't lie to you, I feared for my mother's shop and how it would suffer if they found out about us helping you…I was selfish and stupid and I'm so sorry…" Tenten felt tears fill her eyes but she took a sharp breath and said "I shouldn't have been so uncaring…If I wasn't…All you would have had to do was get better. Instead it's my fault you're here…" The tears fell from Tenten's eyes at this point.

"You nearly killed yourself because I was a terrible person and I am so sorry for causing you to hurt when you did nothing wrong!" Tenten shouted with her eyes closed shut.

It was then she felt a hand touch her cheek, which caused her to open her eyes. She saw Naruto smiling at her. It was small and sad looking but it was a smile nonetheless. "It's not your fault," Naruto said softly as he wiped her eyes. "You shouldn't cry for me…I'm not worth them..." Naruto told her gently.

"How can you say that about yourself?" Tenten asked him with a

Naruto's sad smile grew and for a moment, his eyes seemed to shine as he replied "Because I'm not. I never have been. Never will be."

Tenten scowled and pulled him forward into a tight hug, more tears falling from her eyes. "Idiot! You're an idiot for thinking that! And I'm a bigger one for causing all of this…"

"You didn't cause any of this…" Naruto whispered against her neck. "It's my fault…I deserved everythi

"No you don't!" Tenten yelled as she pulled him away and it was then she saw tears falling down his eyes. "You don't deserve it at all Naruto," Tenten said as she wiped his tears away. "This village used you as the scapegoat because of that demon."

"Y-You…You know?" Naruto asked with a fearful tone.

"I know…" Tenten confirmed. "And it angers me that you were treated that way. You didn't ask for the Yondaime to do what he did! You were supposed to be a hero and they let you down…" Tenten looked away and said "And I was following in their footsteps…"

Tenten then looked at Naruto with a determined look in her eyes. "But no more. No more will I let anyone hurt you the way you've been hurt. From this moment on, you are mine and no one will ever hurt again as long as I live."

"I can't let you do that…I don't deserve it…" Naruto said softly as he looked away from her but Tenten shook her head and gingerly turned his head back so he was looking at her once more.

"I know you don't have reason to believe me after my callous words hurt you but believe me now…Let me be there for you Uzumaki Naruto…Let me prove that I can protect you…" Tenten told him.

She could see both bitterness and hope in his eyes and for a moment, she thought he would turn away against but this time, a gentle smile appeared on his face, his blue eyes glowing with warmth. "Okay…I believe in you…"

Tenten let a wide grin form on her face. "I won't let you down. You're mine to protect Uzumaki Naruto."

And as she spoke these words, the sun finally broke through the rainclouds, bringing much needed sunlight back to Konoha.

* * *

Tenten: To be continued

* * *

Rain: until the next chapter!

Mario: see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten (Oath): Hey guys. We're back with a brand new chapter. Last chapter was tough with all the feelings going haywire but I doubt they'll be done yet.

Naruto (Oath) Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Four: Broken Blond in a New Home **

Tenrai had just finished making a set of kunai for the Hyūga clan when Tenten rushed through the door with an upset look on her face, startling her greatly. "Ten-chan, what is the matter?" Tenrai questioned as Tenten paced back and forth.

"What's the matter?!" Tenten yelled as angry tears fell down her eyes. "This damn village is the problem! How dare they do that to him?!"

"Tenten, calm down and talk to me," Tenrai said.

"I went to the hospital today!" Tenten yelled. "I finally get to see Naruto a-and…And damn it!" Tenten knocked over the table that side beside her before she fell to her knees. "This village broke him mom. He feels like he doesn't deserve anything…"

Tenrai rolled up to her daughter, who had her head bowed as tears fell to the floor in front of her. "He kept blaming himself for what happened to him…No matter how much I tried to fight him on it…How could this village let something like that happen to him? How could we be so blind?"

Tenrai knew this was a rhetorical question due to Tenten knowing why but she wished she could heal her daughter's wounded hurt.

As well as Naruto's broken self-esteem.

"Hōkuai Tenten," Tenrai said with a stern voice, prompting her sad daughter to look at her with her sad toffee-brown eyes. "I didn't raise a daughter who breaks down in sadness when things get tough, did I?" Tenrai asked.

"N-No…" Tenten replied.

"You have a hurting shinobi to help heal, right?" Tenrai asked.

"I do…" Tenten replied, her voice a little stronger than before.

"Then stand up, wipe those tears and show that Hōkuai spirit," Tenrai said with a smile.

Tenten nodded with a stronger gaze as she stood up off the ground. "You're right. If I'm going to protect Naruto, I need to get started with finding him a home."

"A home?" Tenrai questioned.

"The day Naruto tried to k-kill himself, he found all of his stuff thrown out and his apartment empty. Once he gets out of the hospital, he won't have anywhere to go," Tenten explained. "So I need to find him a new home."

"Well that solves one problem because we have the spare room, remember?" Tenrai asked.

Tenten blinked in surprise. "You saying he could live here?" Tenten asked.

"Of course I am," Tenrai replied with a smile. "I made my mistakes with treating Naruto the way I did. I am implicit in the heartache he is going through. The first step to making amends is by letting him live with us…" Tenrai then grinned and added "And I bet as someone that wants to protect him, you'd want him close, right?"

Tenten blushed a bit but nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, he stays here," Tenrai said. "And if the other villages dislike that, they can kiss my crippled ass."

Tenten snorted and grinned as well. "Damn right," she agreed.

"Now, he has a place to live…What's the next step?" Tenrai asked.

Tenten furrowed eyebrows before her face brightened up. "Decorations!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Go find out what he likes and then when he comes here, we surprise him with a beautiful room," Tenrai said.

"Ossu!" Tenten said before she gave Tenrai a big hug and whispered "Thanks mom…" before she rushed out the door.

Tenrai smiled as she watched her daughter rush off. _"Oh Yoshitora…You would be so proud of our daughter…She certainly has your heart…"_

* * *

Naruto: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"A-Are you sure I can stay here?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone in his voice as the pair stood in front of the "Blades of Royai" Weapons shop.

It had been a week since Naruto had attempted to end his life and Tenten hadn't left his side. She told him that her sensei had given her permission to stay with him until he was ready and while he appreciated this, he didn't want her to waste her time with him.

He wasn't anything special. He was just a guy that barely became a shinobi while she was exceptional from all the stories she told him about her missions. He didn't deserve to sit in the same room as her…

She was destined for great things while he just wanted to fall into a deep sleep and never wake up.

And yet he couldn't voice this.

The last time he had, she was so sad that nearly started to cry so he didn't voice this anymore.

He didn't want to hurt her…She had been so nice to him and she didn't deserve to cry because of him of all people.

Naruto, now dressed in a simple white shirt and white pants, stared at the ground with a nervous expression. He really didn't want to trouble Tenten anymore than he already had to. She had gone and got him new clothes and even offered a spare bedroom for him.

She went through so much trouble for him and he didn't even deserve it.

Tenten gave him a grin and said "Damn right. I made a promise and the first step to that is having you stay with me."

Naruto nodded and offered a tiny, albeit still unsure, smile in return as he gripped his right forearm with his left hand.

The two entered the shop and Tenten shouted "Mom! We're back!"

Tenrai wheeled herself out from the backroom and offered a small smile to Naruto and said "Welcome home Uzumaki-san. I have your room prepared for you."

Naruto gave a frown and quickly meekly replied with "Y-You didn't have to do that for me. I don't want to cause any extra trouble for you Hōkuai-san..."

"Nonsense," Tenrai responded with a wave of her hand. "I prepare Tenten's room as well as my own and now yours."

"T-Thank you…" Naruto whispered, his eyes looking at the floor.

"I just closed the shop for dinner before you guys got here. Let's go eat," Tenrai said.

"You're in for a treat," Tenten said as she nudged Naruto's side. "Mom is the best cook in the world. She made a huge amount of food to celebrate your release from the hospital this week."

"R-Really, you didn't have to do that…" Naruto told them both with a weak smile.

"A good shinobi must train all of their tools," Tenrai recited. "Cooking is just another one of those skills. Besides, this is a joyous day."

With Tenrai and Tenten leading the way, Naruto walked to the back room and walked past the blacksmithing room to the dining room where a large amount of food sat. From Cooked beef, grilled chicken and salad to fried rice with shrimp and veggies within it and even nicely made pastries, Naruto stood agape at the sight.

He had never seen such a large amount of food in one place before. "Well, come on and take a seat," Tenrai said with a smile as she motioned to the table. Naruto slowly made his way to the table and sat on the opposite side of Tenten while Tenrai wheeled herself to the head of the table.

The two clapped their hands and said "Itadakimasu," in unison before they began to eat.

Naruto gave a tiny clap of his hand and mumbled "I-Itadakimasu…" before he took a few slices of beef and some rice and began to eat.

While he loved his Ramen, this food was utterly delicious.

It was something he didn't deserve to have…

As he sat there and listened to Tenrai and Tenten talk, he felt that familiar feeling of sadness creep into his heart. What was he doing? He wasn't some normal person that deserved to be happy…he shouldn't be in this room with all this food.

This was for someone that had earned this, not someone who couldn't even take his own life…

"Uzumaki-kun, is everything okay?" Tenrai asked, snapping Naruto from his thoughts.

"I-I'm fine…really," Naruto said with a weak smile. "Just enjoying this wonderful food…I thank you so much for making this for me but I-I couldn't have another bite…"

He knew that his plate was hardly touched but he was being honest. He couldn't take another bite of this because he didn't earn this.

"Hey, why don't I show you to your room?" Tenten asked him? "You might be exhausted and as Gai-sensei always says "A well rested heart remains a youthful one." And I kind of agree with him."

"You two go up and rest then while I put this all away," Tenrai said with a kind smile.

Guilt continued to build in Naruto's heart at these words. She made all of this for him and now she had to put it all away after he couldn't eat?

"I can put it all away if you'd like?" Naruto asked with a stammer. "I-I mean you don't have to accept but I would feel bad if you had to put it all away…"

"You don't have to do that Uzumkai-kun," Tenrai said.

"Nonsense," Naruto replied with a an earnest smile as he fumbled a bit before he said "Shadow clone jutsu!"

With a poof of smoke, ten Naruto's appeared behind him, all of them wearing that eager smile. "S-See? I can do it," Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Tenrai asked with a concerned tone.

He had heard that tone whenever he overheard a mother and child spoke. He didn't deserve that motherly tone she had gave to him. "Positive," Naruto replied.

Tenrai frowned a bit but she nodded and said "Well I will use your clones to help. You two go rest, it's awfully late…"

"We will…Thanks Naruto," Tenten said as she gave Naruto a smile.

He looked away with a faint frown. She shouldn't smile at him like that…It wasn't his place to receive it.

"Come on. Let me show you to your room," Tenten said.

After bidding Tenrai goodnight, the pair walked into the backroom and up to the second floor where Naruto immediately saw a door that had an orange banner across it that said "Welcome Home" on it.

Tenten stopped in front of it and said "Well…Open it."

Naruto opened the door and when he did, he let out a small gasp.

The room was painted in orange and pink to replicate a sunset and there was a large banner that stretched from the right side of the room to the left. The bed he had was a king sized one and it had the covers and pillows had cute little green frog prints on it.

There were tons of teddy bears that lined the top of the bed where four massive pillows laid, ranging from frogs, foxes and regular bears on the bed and in the middle, there was a bouquet of flowers on the bed.

Naruto felt his eyes water as he walked into the bedroom and looked around, almost worried that this was all a cruel trick. There was a full bathroom, a closet, a mahogany dresser and a desk, the latter of which had several new and unopened ramen noodle cups on it.

"Welcome to your room," Tenten said happily.

Naruto turned to her, his blue eyes watering up. "I-Is this really for me?" he asked quietly.

Tenten's large smile shrunk into a sincere one as she nodded. "After I left the hospital the other day, I asked the Hokage what your favorite things were. It all cost a pretty penny but I wasn't going to spend my money on anything use," Tenten said before he saw her eyes light up.

"O-Oh, before I forget," Tenten stammered before she rushed to the dresser and opened it to reveal orange clothes. "I know how much you liked orange so I bought as much orange clothing that I could. I wanted to make sure you were welcomed with wel..come…Oh Naruto…"

Tenten rushed forward as tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Y-You did all this for me…I don't deserve it…" Naruto whimpered out with a weak voice as he buried his face against her chest and wrapped his arms around her as her arm tightened around him.

"Oh Naruto…It's okay," she whispered softly as she pulled away from his body for a moment, he felt selfish her warmth was gone from him. "I wanted to do this for you to show you that I meant what I said…You're mine to protect and make happy."

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto stammered out. "I-I didn't…"

"Don't apologize," Tenten murmured sweetly as she pulled him back against her and he allowed it. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong Naruto-kun…" she whispered against his hair. "One day…you realize that you deserve the nicest things…And I will lead you to that discovery…"

* * *

Tenrai: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"Naruto! Tenten! It's time to wake up!" Tenrai yelled for the fourth time before she frowned slightly.

Tenrai rolled herself to the lift and made sure her wheelchair was secured before she pressed the button on the right console.

The lift began to rise and take her to the second floor and when she got up there, she noticed that the room she and Tenten had decorated for Naruto was open and when she rolled in there, she received a sight.

Naruto and Tenten were sleeping on the bed, their arms wrapped around one another. Tenrai knew that this should have been inappropriate but she paused before she woke them up. They were above the covers and they were still dressed and judging from the wetness on Naruto's cheeks, she could tell he was crying.

The brief anger melted away into shame and sadness.

When Tenten mentioned that the normal mischievous blond prankster had been broken, she didn't believe it but from how shy and reserved he looked at their brief encounter, Tenrai could see he was far more broken than her dear daughter had known.

She had to make this right…But how?

Tenrai's eyes widened.

His sensei!

She knew from the headband that he was an official shinobi. Perhaps speaking to his sensei would give her some idea on what to do to about Naruto.

Now to find out who his sensei was.

* * *

Rain: Another heavy chapter. Despite opening up to Tenten, there is still a lot of self-loathing that Naruto has to work through and he will but for now, Tenten will continue to be the rock that he needs. So until the next chapter.

Tenrai: Goodbye all and be well


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto (Oath): Hi! I'm so glad you all like my story.

Naruto (Hellfire): See? You worried for nothing baby brother. Just relax. You're doing fine.

Naruto (Oath): I hope so…I just want everyone to like me.

Inuyasha: That's your bloody problem in the first place.

Sango: Inuyasha!

Naruto (Oath): O-Oh….

Naruto (Hellfire): Start the chapter. I have a certain dog to put down.

Inuyasha: Bring it on Ghost Rider!

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Five: A Mother's Concern**

"Ah Hōkuai-san, what brings you here?"

Hōkuai Tenrai sat before the Sandaime Hokage with a stern expression on her face. "Hokage-sama, please forgive this sudden meeting but I wish to discuss Uzumaki Naruto and his placement on Team 7," Tenrai answered.

"I see," The Hokage said with a nod. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Hokage-sama," Tenrai answered. "At first, you would believe that there isn't however, that is not the case."

"What do you mean?" The Hokage questioned.

"Well…When Naruto-kun tried to end his own life," Tenrai began with a frown on her face. "Team Gai and I, along with the owners of Ichikaru Ramen had visited Naruto-kun in the hospital day after day, once he started to allow visitors of course but his team never showed up."

"That is a little concerning but not out of the ordinary considering their profession," The Hokage responded.

"Very true, however, being a new Squad, they are primarily in the village until they receive their first C-Rank," Tenrai replied. "And not once, during their shift or after it, did they ever visit Naruto. Not even his own sensei. When I had my team, I was there for them at every point in their lives…It makes no sense. So I went to talk to Hatake-san."

"You did?" The Hokage asked with a curious expression.

"I did and let me tell you what happened…" Tenrai answered.

* * *

**Tenrai: Flashback**

* * *

_"Team 7 training ground…" Gai said as he finished pushing Tenrai._

_"Thank you again for helping me Gai-kun. I truly appreciate your help," Tenrai said with a kind smile._

_"It is no problem at all Tenrai-chan," Gai replied, his normal boisterous voice becoming softer. "I did make a promise after all."_

_Tenrai chuckled softly._

_Gai and her husband, Hōkuai Yoshitora, had been friends since their youth and had been on a team with both Yoshitora and herself and when her husband passed from his injuries, Gai made an oath to always be there for her no matter what._

_While she appreciated the promise and that he kept it after all these years, she wished that he didn't feel bound to it. She wanted him to have his own life with a wife or husband with children. Not to wait on her all the time._

_She wanted him to be happy…_

_"Ah! Looks Like Kakashi-kun is still here. We're in luck," Gai said._

_"Great, time to get to the bottom of this," Tenrai said before Gai began to push her wheelchair out onto the field where they saw Kakashi sitting in front of the Memorial Stone with a cup of ramen in his hand. _

_Tenrai always felt sorry for the silver haired Jōnin. _

_He had lost two of his teammates and his sensei and blamed himself for it all to the point where he wasted away all of his time in front of the Memorial stone, talking to their names on the wall. While she understood that loss due to losing Yoshitora, she knew her late husband would be angry if she just wasted away mourning him than living her life so she continued to push forward no matter what._

_Too bad Kakashi couldn't._

_"Yo, Kakashi-kun!" Gai said, announcing himself to Kakashi, who turned around and raised a noodle cup to the pair._

_"Hey Gai, Hey Tenrai-san," Kakashi replied. "I was just eating ramen while talking to Sensei and his wife. What's up?"_

_"Gai-kun, do you mind leaving us alone for spell?" Tenrai asked. She knew that Gai thought highly of Kakashi and depending on his answer to her question, she didn't want that to lessen his view of one of his friends._

_"Of course Tenrai-chan! I shall be back in a few minutes!" Gai said before he raced off, leaving the pair alone._

_"Have you been here the entire time doing this?" Tenrai questioned after two minutes of silence. _

_"Not really, I did some training with my students for a few hours. Did a few missions around the village after that. I just wrapped everything up," Kakashi answered. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well, did you forget you had three Genin to look after?" Tenrai asked._

_Kakashi's brows furrowed before he replied "Oh…I knew something was amiss. Uzumaki Naruto is my third Genin. He was pretty sick the two days we met for training so I sent him home on the third day to rest it off. I believe it's been six days since then?"_

_"So after six days, you just assumed he was still sick and just never checked up on him?" Tenrai questioned with a frown on her face. _

_"Yeah. I mean he looked somewhat rough when I saw him so I wanted him to get all the rest he could. It kind of worked out in my favor because I got so much training done with Sasuke once the rain started to lighten up. But other than that, I've been too busy to check up on him," Kakashi replied. _

_Tenrai noticed that he only named one of his students and not the other and that made her frown as well._

_'One problem at a time,' the retired kunoichi thought before she replied with "I get training your student could keep your hands full but is this what you also call "Very busy?" Wasting your days in front of the Memorial Stone?" _

_"Now that's not fair Tenrai," Kakashi replied, a flash of hurt appearing in his eye. "You of all people know what they meant to me…"_

_Tenrai paused then let out a breath and said "I know and I'm sorry but they are dead. You have a responsibility to the living. Especially Naruto. Do you know what he tried to do and why I'm here today?"_

_ "The reason he got sick in the first place was because he left tied on the wooden stump after he passed your test," Tenrai began with an angry expression. "That's why my daughter told me. She found him tied to the post in the rain. Tenten and I took care of him but he ran off before he could get better. Three days later, he then got kicked out of his home and that was his tipping point…" _

_"What do you mean by 'Tipping point'?" Kakashi asked._

_Tenrai took a deep breath and said "My daughter found him with his wrists cut…He tried to kill himself"_

_She could see the shock and horror fill Kakashi's visible eye as he held his chest, as if struck by an invisible fist. "T-That can't be. You're not talking about my student, Uzumaki Naruto, could you?" Kakashi asked._

_"The very same…My daughter barely saved his life…He was unconscious for two days after that and recovered the other four. He's currently sleeping in my home…"_

_"I-I…" Kakashi stammered in disbelief. "I don't believe that. I can't believe that….W-Why?"_

_"You know why Kakashi," Tenrai replied softly. "He's the outcast of this damned village...Sunrise to sunset, all we've done is abandon him and he broke because of it. He's only thirteen years old and we did that to him. We crushed his spirit. If not for my daughter, he would be dead and we're to blame for that."_

_Kakashi sat there, his shoulders slumped and his eye locked on the ground. _

_Tenrai's eyes softened as she stared at the man and murmured "Kakashi…The entire village owes that boy a debt we can never repay. Not only for holding the Kyūbi but for the mental and spiritual damage that we all caused him…But you Kakashi, you were close to the Yondaime and you're Naruto's sensei. You should be the first one to be honoring his request and keeping Naruto as the top priority."_

_"I know…I know…" Kakashi said softly._

_"Then why haven't you?" Tenrai asked._

_"Because I also have an obligation to Obito…" Kakashi said. "Sensei, he meant the world to me but Obito died for me…And I failed to keep his promise before…The best I can do is help a fellow Uchiha in achieving his dreams."_

_Kakashi then let out a resigned sigh and said "And deep down…I…I admit that I resent Naruto. I know he doesn't have the demon in him but I know that he was one of the reasons my sensei died that day…And a part of me can't let that go, no matter how much I try and believe me, I've been trying…."_

_Tenrai let out a sign and said "Then you need to just take on an apprenticeship with the Uchiha instead of wasting both Naruto and your other student's time. They need a sensei that will be there for them, not just forget about them. Especially when one of them is someone that is always tossed away…"_

_"You're right as always Tenrai," Kakashi said as he stood up. "It's time for me to do the right thing…For Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto…"_

* * *

**Tenrai: Present**

* * *

"I see," The Hokage finished with a frown on his face. "I knew of Kakashi's slight resentment regarding Uzumaki Naruto but was told that it wouldn't be an issue…But knowing he was focusing his training for the Uchiha alone is very troublesome to hear."

"What shall be done then?" Tenrai questioned with a frown. "I will not have someone blatantly hinder both of his students just to prop one of them up, despite his reasons."

"I understand but what team will he be on now?" Tenrai asked.

"I will worry with that. However, I must ask you something now," The Hokage said. "I understand that you invited Naruto into your home, correct?"

"Correct," Tenrai said.

"Why is that Hōkuai-san?" The Sandaime questioned with an emotionless tone. Tenrai could feel ths air chill the moment he asked but she didn't feel fear.

She knew he would ask this question and as she always told her daughter, "When all else failed, follow what you heart is telling you" and there was no way she wasn't going to follow her own advice.

"Just as I told Kakashi, we owe debt to that boy and knowing what he has gone through, I realize that me caring now after being complicate in turning him into a pariah in his own home is pathetic of me. I laid my bed and I should lie in it…" Tenrai paused to keep her own emotions in check.

"But I can't turn away…He needs help and my daughter won't be enough. He needs guidance and love from a parental unit and after all that's he's gone through, I want to be the one to give him that. I want to adopt him and give him all the love I can because he's more than earned it…" Tenrai said.

The Hokage frowned at this and let it grow quiet for a moment then replied "I don't know if I can grant that for now. However, with this said, I will be watching from this moment on. If you keep true to your word, then I'll allow you to become his guardian."

"That's all I ask…" Tenrai asked with a bow of her head. "Thank you for giving me this chance Hokage-sama…"

The Hokage nodded and Tenrai began to roll herself towards the exit of his office before she said "Hokage-sama…If I could make a suggestion regarding Naruto's team…He and my daughter have grown close and my daughter is awfully protective of him…Perhaps it would do them both some good if they were together…"

The Hokage nodded in thought before Tenrai rolled out of the office.

* * *

**Tenrai: Ame Nochi: The Oath**

* * *

A day had passed since Tenrai's conversation with Kakashi and the Hōkuai matriarch had just finished touching up a katana when Naruto walked through the back door, his hair hiding his eyes. "Naruto-san, I thought you were with Kakashi-san training?" Tenrai said.

She then looked closer and saw a mix of anger, sadness but most of all, resigned disappointment on his face and instantly knew something was wrong and then she felt a burst of motherly concern fill her veins.

"What happened?" Tenrai asked as she sat the weapon down and rolled up to Naruto.

She then watched as Naruto's head snapped up with a flimsy smile on his face. "O-Oh hi Hōkuai-san. N-Nothing happened. I promise…Training just got cut short, that's a-all," Naruto said, struggling to keep his tone even but Tenrai knew different.

She knew that something had happened and it had hurt the blond shinobi. Slowly, she reached up and touched his cheek and felt sadness strike her heart when momentarily flinched before allowing himself to be touched.

"Naruto…" Tenrai murmured with a warm tone. "I know I'm not my daughter and I know I haven't done well by you before and that is all my fault but please, tell me what happened."

At first, she thought he wouldn't answer her but then he murmured "Okay…"

"Thank you," Tenrai said with a comforting smile.

"I went to the Team 7 training ground to train…Sakura and Sasuke was there. Kakashi-sen…Kakashi said that he was taking on Sasuke as his pupil and will no longer be teaching Sakura-chan and I," Naruto explained.

Tenrai took a deep breath and asked "Did he say what team you would go on?"

"No, he just apologized and said that we deserved a sensei that would prioritize all of us instead of treating like unnecessary add-ons," Naruto said.

"You know what's sad? I knew from the minute we all met that Kakashi-sen…Kakashi wanted to teach Sasuke but I didn't care…I was going to be taught by the legendary Copy-Cat shinobi…But that's what I get, right? Why should I be happy and ever get what I want? I don't deserve it anyways…"

Just then, Tenten entered from the front door and said "Naruto-kun! I have some wonderful news!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Gai-sensei just made the announcement. You're officially on our team!" Tenten said with a beaming smile.

"R-Really?" Naruto stammered out.

"I don't know if Kami had this planned but yes, you're on my team!" Tenten exclaimed.

Tenrai watched as a large, sincere smile appeared on Naruto's face, which caused Tenrai to smile as well as the two celebrated.

_'Thank you Hokage-sama…'_ Tenrai thought with a grateful smile on her face.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So I hinted at a potential pairing between Gai and Tenrai and Naruto is now on Team Gai, Sakura will be on a team that will surprise you and Sasuke has been taking as Kakashi's student. What will happen in the next chapter…Well, only one way to find out.

Naruto, Tenten and Tenrai: Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto (Oath): *Nervous* Hey everyone! Welcome back! I don't want to keep you but I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy! *Waves as Naruto (Hellfire) and Inuyasha continues battle in the background*

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Six: Talk Beneath the Crescent Moon! **

It was the middle of the night when Tenten found herself stirred awake with a dry throat that was in need of some water. She leaned off her bed and rubbed her eyes before she slid off the bed and walked out of her room and into the hallway when she saw Naruto's door was open.

She frowned immediately and walked into his room but it was empty and the window was opened. Worried, she walked to the window and was about to stick her head out of it but she paused when she heard something.

_"Long afloat on shipless oceans. I did all my best to smile."_

It was singing.

_"'Til your singing eyes and fingers Drew me loving to your isle…"_

She knew that Naruto was the owner of the voice was but where was it coming from? It was far enough that it worried her but close enough where she could make out the words.

_"__And you sang 'Sail to me…Sail to me…Let me enfold you.'"_

Tenten peeked out the window and looked to the ground but then she looked up to see feet dangling from her roof.

_"'Here I am Here I am Waiting to hold you…'"_

Tenten hoisted herself out the window and stuck herself beneath the window and began to slowly creep up the building.

_"Did I dream you dreamed about me? Were you here when I was forced out?"_

Tenten continued to creep towards the roof before she paused.

_"Now my foolish boat is leaning. Broken lovelorn on your rocks…"_

Should she interrupt him?

_"For you sing, "Touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow. Oh my heart, Oh my heart shies from the sorrow.'"_

Tenten sat there, and absorbed the words that he was singing. He sounded so sad and haunted as he sang.

_"Well I'm as puzzled as the newborn child I'm as riddled as the tide…"_

He had come to the roof to sing after all… Was it right to pry on him like this?

_ "__Should I stand amid the breakers? Or should I lie with death, my bride?"_

But she had to know what the song meant…

_"Hear me sing, 'Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you….'" _She heard him take a breath before he finished with _"'Here I am, here I am, waiting to hold you…'"_

It then grew silent before Naruto's soft voice said "I know you're there Tenten-chan…"

Guilt immediately rushed through Tenten's veins as she crawled onto the roof and sat beside the blond haired shinobi. "I didn't see you in your room and got worried," she said to him, unable to look him in the face.

"It's okay," Naruto replied softly.

"You sounded nice…Although very melancholy," Tenten continued. "I don't think I've ever heard that song before…Where did you hear it from?"

Naruto sat there in silence for a moment before he said "When I was little, there was a voice in my head. She was nice…gentle…She always sang to me…This was one of the songs…I never knew what it was but knowing what I know now, It must have been the Kyūbi…"

Tenten processed this before she asked "What was it like? Having "Her" in your head?"

"I don't know…I was five the last time she sang to me…After I told the Hokage, he had some white haired guy come and do something to the seal and I haven't heard from her since…But when she was there, I felt like someone cared for me at least…" Naruto murmured.

Tenten watched as Naruto took a shuddered breath and said "She sung all sorts of songs. Happy ones…sad ones…bittersweet ones…For those two months, I was happy…I wasn't alone…But she probably hates me for opening my damn mouth…I vouched that the Hokage would understand but he was immediately scared…The last thing the Kyūbi said was 'Smile' but I found that I couldn't…Not anymore…"

Tenten could only stare in amazement.

The Kyūbi used to sing to him and cared? Wasn't demons supposed to…hate? It didn't make sense to her so she shelved that for now and instead asked "What was the song about?"

"Well…From what I could interpret, this person was lost at sea and this woman drew him to her island with promise of love and when that person came, they turned them away. Now that person was now singing as the previous one had, wanting someone to love and accept them," Naruto then paused then let out a sad chuckle as he asked "Story of my life, eh?"

"Naruto…I…" Tenten began, trying to find the words but then Naruto placed a hand on top of her and let a faint but genuine smile appear on his face.

"But despite all of that…I actually feel something more than sadness for the first time in a long time…Thanks to you and your mom, I feel…hopeful…" Naruto admitted, which caused Tenten's face to brighten up.

She had been so worried, especially since Naruto's old sensei abandoned him, that Naruto would wind still in the darkness she had been trying to save him from. "You have no idea what it means to hear that Naruto-kun," Tenten said, slightly choked up before she gripped his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you…"

She felt Naruto smile against her chest before he returned her hug with a tight one. "Let get to bed…" Tenten told him.

The pair went back down through Naruto's window but instead of returning to her room, Tenten opted to sleep in the bed with Naruto again.

Seven hours passed when Tenten found herself waking up again but this time, the sun was high in the sky and she found herself in Naruto's room, with the blond boy sleeping in her arms in front of her.

For a moment, Tenten stared at him and allowed herself to brush a strand of blond hair from his face and thought back to his song and felt herself whisper "I won't let you sit there on that island all alone…I'll come to you Naruto-kun…"

She then closed her eyes again and placed a kiss on top of his forehead but just as she was slowly drifting off back to sleep, she heard someone kick her door open with a shout of "IT IS TIME TO TRAIN!"

Tenten swiftly leapt off the bed while simultaneously pulling out two kunai that was taped around her left thigh with an alarmed look. She then paused when she saw her sensei in the room with her amused mother at the door.

"W-What?" She stammered out before she looked back at Naruto, who was still sound asleep.

"Quick response. You've trained her well Gai-san," Tenrai said with a smile of approval. Gai gave a toothy grin in return but Tenrai glanced at Naruto. "Hm…I was hoping he would wake up too," Tenrai said as she wheeled herself into the room.

"W-Was this to wake us up?" Tenten asked as she lowered her kunai.

"Of course. You two overslept. You were supposed to meet at our training ground an hour ago!" Gai said.

"Oh no!" Tenten exclaimed "Just give us…Ten minutes and we'll be right down!"

Gai and Tenrai exchanged glances but then nodded and left the room. Tenten turned around and reached out to Naruto but she paused. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. She then shook her head and began to shake him.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun, wake up," Tenten urged.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave her a drowsy smile, which made Tenten once again hesitate, her heart fluttering at look. "Hey…Good morning," Naruto murmured softly.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun," Tenten replied quickly with a heated face. "H-Hey, mom and sensei were here. It looks like we slept in and we're late for training so we got ten minutes to prepare."

"Oh…" Naruto said before he blinked twice and rolled off the bed only to run to the bathroom seconds later to get ready. Tenten laughed to herself as she walked out of the room and went into her own to get ready.

* * *

Naruto: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"Alright team!" Gai exclaimed excitedly. "Before we begin our training, I want to formally introduce you to your new teammate! Team Gai, please give a warm welcome to Uzumaki Naruto!"

Tenten and Rock Lee clapped enthusiastically while Neji merely nodded at him. "Thank you," Naruto said with a faint smile.

"Tell us about yourself Naruto-kun," Rock Lee said with a bright smile on his face.

With a smile and a nod from Tenten, Naruto nodded as well and began with "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I was previously on Team 7 before Sakura and I were abandoned by Hatake Kakashi and I am forever grateful. I will make sure to pull my weight."

Naruto paused just to give Team Gai a bow before he became upright and continued on. "My likes are Ramen, training, learning new jutsus and spending time with Tenten-chan. My dream was to become the Hokage to have everyone respect me but now…I…I don't have a dream…Figured I'd just play it all by ear."

"Very good!" Gai said. "Now what Jutsu are you proficient with?"

"The Shadow Clone jutsu," Naruto replied.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu. A powerful but difficult for many to pull off depending on their chakra levels," Gai stated as a wide smirk appeared on his face. "We can have a lot of fun with this Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled more.

"Any other jutsu or just that one?" Gai asked.

"Not really…Just that one," Naruto admitted, annoyed that he was able to only learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu before Iruka came into view.

"No shame. Many start out like that but you have a skill that many don't and that will help me perfect a Taijutsu style but before I do. I wish to see you in action. Neji-kun, spar with Naruto-kun without your Byakugan and Jūken and Naruto-kun, no clones," Gai said.

Neji and Naruto nodded and stood across from one another while Gai, Tenten and Lee separated themselves from the pair. I Naruto held up his fists in the generic academy style Taijutsu while Neji stepped replicated his stance.

"Begin!" Gai shouted.

Naruto eyed Neji before he ran forward and began the bout with a flying kick but Neji easily stepped aside from the attempt. Naruto landed with a brief skid and turned around into a hard punch in the jaw from Neji.

Naruto stumbled backwards and aimed a jab and Neji's head but Neji smacked his fist away and landed a solid blow to Naruto's stomach, which caused Naruto to stagger backwards again. Neji took a step forward and managed to land three jabs, two landing on Naruto's chest and the last one to the left side of Naruto's jaw.

Naruto however remained on his feet and aimed a right kick to Neji's head but Neji effortlessly ducked the kick and landed a blow to the side of Naruto's left knee, which sent Naruto to the ground before he leapt up and punched Naruto again, which sent the blond to the ground.

Naruto got up on his feet but put more weight on his right leg to make up for his hurting knee. He had to figure out how to land at least one blow against him.

He could try taunting him but that really only worked on Sasuke and Neji seemed far too calm for that. Misdirection? Perhaps but Neji was faster.

Then, an idea appeared in Naruto's head.

"Come on" Naruto said as he motioned of Neji to come. Neji ran forward and landed two jabs to Naruto's face but on the second blow, Naruto rolled his head with the punch and with whipped his arm up for an uppercut as he shouted "Bum-cheese!"

Neji barely avoided the uppercut by tilting his head back due to the surprise of Naruto's sudden outburst, which gave Naruto the opening to bend his outstretched arm and jab his elbow into Neji's face, causing him to stagger back from the blow.

Naruto then rushed forward and attempted to land a right hook to Neji's face but Neji managed to duck the hook but Naruto's knee whipped out at the same time and nailed Neji in the face, which caused Neji 's body to rise from the blow.

Just in time for Naruto's right hook, which nailed Neji in the face, sending him to the ground. Neji quickly rose to his feet but Gai shouted "That is enough!"

"Whoo!" Tenten exclaimed happily as Naruto smiled.

"That was a good spar Neji-san," Naruto said.

"Good for you maybe but I would have easily taken you down if I used my Jūken," Neji replied but Naruto didn't feel offended.

Maybe he did get lucky. He did manage to get some lucky blows on Sasuke back in the academy but he had always lost. He would have lost to Neji as well had he was able to use his true style.

But just for a moment, he felt elation at being able to land those hits…

Gai walked up to Naruto with inquisitive look before he said "A little sloppy but not bad. Your very sturdy as well…Can take multiple hits but I will need to test this more…We'll work on your agility and speed next to be sure."

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, happy at the small praise he received. "I am clay ready to be molded!"

Gai smiled.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. I've been on some serious bed rest due to my illness so this is the second update to my stories so I really hope you guys enjoyed. Until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto (Oath): Hello everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews. I know I-I'm different from my other selves in United, Hellfire, Reaper and Dragoon but I hope you guys know that I'm doing my best…And I hope…I hope you all continue with me during this adventure…Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Seven: One Month Later…**

"A joint mission with Team Eight. That should be interesting…" Tenrai said as she sat across from Gai, unable to keep the concern from her voice.

It had been one month since Naruto had joined Team Gai and Tenrai had noticed that things were improving both with his team and at home.

"To think, Hokage-sama trusts Kurenai-san and I with such a serious mission is both worrying and pleasing," Gai said as he took a sip of water before he placed a piece of beef into his mouth and eating it.

Tenrai frowned in concern and said "It's just…I thought after all these years, that damned scientist would still be alive and working on those damned weapons…It should be a job for ANBU to take him down and destroy those things, no offense."

"No offense taken Tenrai-chan," Gai said with a grim look. "It's not every day that a ghost comes back with weapons that shouldn't be but the Hokage feels that with it just being just him and these weapons being mere prototypes, it would be easier for just two squads to handle."

Tenrai let out a small sigh of concern but Gai reached over and placed a hand on top of hers, which caused her to look up at him with surprise. "I know you're worried Tenrai-chan but I will not let any harm come to Tenten nor Naruto."

"I know," Tenrai said softly. "Thank you…"

Gai smiled.

Tenrai mumbled softly. "How is Naruto-kun's training going?"

"He's going to be force for Konoha," Gai answered. "The Taijutsu style I've been teaching him, he's caught onto it and is excelling. I've had to upgrade his weights twice now because his body adapts to it so fast."

Gai then tilted his head and added "Downside is, with the Taijutsu style I'm teaching him, he's unable to hold back on his landing killing blows. Despite that, He is truly a prodigy of hard work like his teammates. The amount of chakra he has is amazing as well…Kakashi didn't know what he was giving up."

Tenrai smiled at this and replied "I'm so glad. What about his confidence?"

Tenrai then saw a look of frustration appear on Gai's face as he said "He is a bright young man with all the talent in the world and yet he doesn't believe that. For the first few team meetings, I had to make sure to stress that he is doing a good job and even then, I don't think it truly reaches his heart. This village has really hurt him…"

It was Tenrai's turn to place her hand on top of Gai's and the frustrated look he had melted away into the familiar smile that made her stomach flutter. She didn't know why but seeing him look angry or frustrated was something foreign to her.

"It did but we can make up for them damaging him," Tenrai said softly.

Gai nodded before he pulled his hand away from hers, which made her feel a little colder than before but she simply smiled through the sudden coldness and said "Let's continue with our meal…"

"Of course Tenrai-chan," Gai replied with a smile.

* * *

Naruto: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Naruto removed his jacket and wrapped it around his waist, revealing the weighted vest that he wore beneath it. He currently stood in a large room with bright white walls that held weapons strapped to them.

In the corner, there was a punching bag and various weights. Back when Tenrai's mother was a shinobi, she and her husband created this training room for late night practice and thankfully, she had given Naruto permission to use this anytime he was unable to sleep or needed to brush up on his moves.

Naruto adjusted the weight around his forearms and adjusted the weights around his ankles. _"After watching footage of you out run several ANBU, I realized that you are unnaturally fast. Seeing your spar with Neji and Lee, you are able to absorb blows and you're very agile when you need to be. Add all of that to the strength your punches have and the immense amount of chakra, I've decided to teach you a special Taijutsu,"_ Gai's voice said within Naruto's head.

Naruto held up fist and performed five jabs at the air as fast as he could before he ducked and performed a sharp uppercut. "I'm getting faster with these weights…Gai-sensei will need to upgrade them again," Naruto noted before he summoned a few clones, who quickly surrounded him. 

_"__Jūken__, the Taijutsu style of the Hyūga Clan, inflicts internal damage through attacks to their opponent's Tenketsu, which are pressure points along the body's chakra pathway system,"_ Naruto heard Gai's voice within his mind. _"For years I've began to craft a Taijutsu that could replicate this. You will be the first practitioner of the Koroshi-ya no Ken (Fist of the Hitman)." _

Naruto held up both fists with his index fingers slightly raised and took a deep breath as chakra flowed around him, his irises glowing a bright ethereal blue.

_ "Because you lack the Byakugan, you won't be able to see the Tenketsu but that won't matter. Each punch you land, you will target the pressure points of your opponents."_ Gai's voice replied. _"Currently, there are two-hundred and eighty vital points on the human body. Each one having its on intensity of pain…"_

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he dashed forward, the chakra exploding from his body, causing him to flicker before he appeared before his clone, his right fist collided at the clone's chest, aimed right at the center torax.

_"Once you hit the opponent, you will force as much chakra as you can from your bent index finger through the opponent__," _Gai's voice instructed. Naruto clenched his teeth as he felt the chakra explode from his bent finger and exploded through the clone's back, causing it to explode into smoke.

Naruto turned around and saw a clone to his left in mid-swing. Naruto ducked the punch and aimed a punch to the clone's stomach where the solar plexus laid and with another burst of chakra, the clone exploded into smoke.

_"Depending on the pressure point you hit__, e__ach punch you land on can stun, disable or kill. The added burst of chakra is to amplify these effects," _Gai's voice said as Naruto ducked a roundhouse kick from another clone.

As the leg of the clone was in the air, Naruto punched the inner thigh of the clone's leg that stood firm on the ground where a burst of chakra left the clone, causing its leg to give it out. Naruto stepped towards the clone and landed a hard jab into the clone's forehead, causing it to explode upon impact.

Naruto hunched forward and swayed from left to right to avoid four jabs from another clone before he landed a blow to the right hip of the clone then followed it up to the left side of the clones torso before landing a straight jab to the clone's Adams apple, causing it to explode into smoke.

_"While the __Jūken's strikes are as gently as a feather, yours will be as powerful as a typhoon and this style will replicate that.__"_ Gai's voice finished as Naruto let out an exhausted sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Naruto then heard the training room door open and when he turned around, he saw Tenten enter the room. "Ah, Tenten-chan. You back already?" Naruto asked curiously.

A week ago, Tenten had revealed to Naruto her crush on the Hyūga and while Naruto supported it, he felt envious of the Hyūga but he had no idea why. Tenten was his best friend. He didn't have a crush on her like he did Sakura but it still ate away at him.

But anytime he thought that, the bitter guilt he felt would begin to grow. Tenten deserved someone that was strong and great like Neji or Lee…

He was already a horrible person for leaning on her emotionally like he had been since his suicide attempt. The least he could do was cheer her on instead of being the selfish stray he always felt like. "What happened?" Naruto asked her softly.

"It's nothing," Tenten said with a smile but Naruto could see disappointment and sadness in her eyes. She then turned away and walked towards her weapon wall and pulled a staff from the wall and spun it in her hand.

Naruto frowned and walked towards Tenten and said "Are you sure? It doesn't look like it's nothing…"

Tenten stayed silent for a moment but then shook her head and asked "Spar with me?"

"I wish I could but Gai-sensei forbade me to spare until I get the Koroshi-ya no Ken I learn how to control the intensity of my blows. Otherwise I could hurt or kill you," Naruto replied apologetically.

"That's okay," Tenten said, immediately brushing off the apology. Naruto narrowed his eyes in concern and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off immediately and took a step away from him, her back turned to him.

"I need some space to think Naruto. Can you please leave me alone?" Tenten asked with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Very well," Naruto replied softly, successfully keeping the hurt from his voice. "When you're ready to talk. I'll be here to listen…" Naruto turned and walked to the exit of the training room.

"Naruto…I…" Tenten said, just as Naruto reached for the doorknob. "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you…You didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't sweat it," Naruto told her, keeping his back to her. "You've done so much for me. I can take a hit on the chin if it helps."

"You shouldn't have to," Tenten responded but her breath seemed to waver.

Naruto turned around to face her and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. A frown formed on his face as he walked back to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tenten turned around and Naruto found tears falling down her face.

"H-He said that I was beneath him," Tenten spat angrily. "I asked him out for a date and he said that being teammates was okay but fraternizing with someone beneath him was too much…"

Naruto couldn't stop himself as he yelled "Well fuck that asshole then!"

Tenten blinked in surprise.

"Fucking hell, he acts like he's Kami's gift to his clan when he's no prize at the fair," Naruto growled out. "Fuck, if he can't see what a great person you are then fuck him and the horse he rode in on."

Naruto suddenly flushed and said "Sorry…I-I didn't mean t-"

Tenten laughed softly and wrapped her arms around him, which made Naruto smile faintly. "That's the first time I've seen you angry and it's for me…" Tenten murmured against his neck as he returned her hug. "Don't apologize…It's actually kind of sweet."

"You've done so much for me…" Naruto replied. "Of course I'm going to be angry at someone hurting you like that…"

"Thank you…" Tenten replied softly. "I'm such an idiot for even trying to go after him. He's an arrogant jerk but I thought maybe there was something there…"

Naruto frowned. He could hear the disappointment radiating from her voice but before he could say anything, Tenten muttered "Do you mind singing for me?"

"Really?" Naruto asked her.

Naruto felt Tenten's face heat up against his neck but she nodded, which made him smile. "Alright…" Naruto replied softly. _"__Maybe I've missed my timing. Chaos can be so frightening… Feigning a smile, it's Showtime. I'll make-believe I'm fine…"_

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Tenten felt as she woke up in her bed woke up and looked around to find herself in her bed. "How did I get here?" Tenten asked to herself before she smacked her forehead and said "Duh, Naruto must have carried me here after a fell asleep…"

Tenten sighed. Ever since she heard him singing a month ago, he had been more privy to stop singing so for him to sing to her made her feel happy and sad.

Happy that he did it and sad that she had fallen asleep while he sang.

Tenten looked to her clock and saw that it read "2:45 AM" and groaned. Just a few short hours before she was supposed to go on that mission joint mission with Team Eight.

She would have to face Neji again after him ruthlessly stepping on her heart.

"Kami, how stupid was I? I should've just stayed quiet," Tenten said softly as she felt that familiar sadness creeping into her heart but then the sadness began to fade as she remembered the last lyrics she heard Naruto sing before she drifted to sleep.

_"__My heartbeat keeps going faster. Every step that I take brings me back to you. Give me happy ever after Let the dream of our love come true…" _

Tenten's felt her face heat up as she let out a small laugh. She wondered if Naruto was aware of how his song sounded to her. It sounded almost like a love song to her. Regardless, that song was nice…Tenten got out of bed and silently crept into Naruto's room.

She cracked the door and saw that Naruto was sleeping and let a faint smile appear on her lips. She silently walked into the room and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "_Thank you for singing to me…"_ she whispered tenderly. _"I'll cherish it…"_

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So this one is more of bonding between both Gai and Tenrai and Naruto and Tenten. You guys might be wondering why I'm taking it so slow but trust me, after this joint mission, this will not last so until the next chapter…

Tenten: Goodbye!


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten (Oath): Time to start the show!

Hinata (Oath): I-I am excited.

Tenten (Oath):…Yeah, good for you.

Naruto (Oath): *Curious expression* Yeah. Let's start the show!

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Eight: Starting the Mission!**

"Do you both have enough Kunai?"

"Yes Mom/ Hōkuai-san."

"What about food scrolls?"

"Yes Mom/Hōkuai-san."

"Tents? Sleeping Bags?"

"Yes Mom/ Hōkuai-san."

Tenten watched as her mother let out a sigh of relief and said "Good…You both are ready."

"Born ready," Tenten replied with a large smile.

Naruto nodded as well but his smile was smaller but genuine all the same.

Tenrai rolled up to the both of them and leaned up to hug them both. "You both be careful and look after one another. Okay?" Tenrai requested.

"We will," Both Tenten and Naruto said in unison before Tenrai released them and gave them a smile, her eyes watery.

"Come home safely…Both of you," Tenrai said.

"We will. Later mom!" Tenten said as she began to walk towards the door but paused when she saw Naruto give her mother a deep bow before he walked to Tenten. She smiled at the blond and the pair walked out of the store and onto the dirt road of Konoha.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun, she always worries," Tenten told him as they began to walk to the gate.

"Don't be sorry…It was nice," Naruto replied softly. "I'm just not used to having someone actually worry about me after losing Kyūbi…"

Tenten looked to Naruto and felt sadness fill her heart. While she was used to her mother being a worry wart, Naruto didn't have that luxury. "Oh Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry. I never thought about that…"

"Don't worry about it. Truly," Naruto replied. "I'm just happy she cares…."

"Mom does care. You really mean a lot to her," Tenten told him truthfully.

"She means a lot to me too," Naruto replied. "She reminds me of Kyūbi was to me. Kind and warm…"

Tenten didn't know if she should be proud that Naruto compared her mother to the strongest of all demons or insulted. But judging by the small smile on his face, she knew he meant that as a compliment.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Kyūbi not only being a woman but one filled with warmth, compared to what destroyed their village and killed many.

It was a strange whiplash to have…

"Hey Naruto-kun…Did the Kyūbi ever tell you why she attacked the village?" Tenten asked him.

"Tell me? She showed me," Naruto replied. "Kyūbi was sealed inside of my mother…All I know about my mother was she had bright red hair…" Naruto paused and took a small breath. "I don't know her name or anything but Kyūbi was sealed in her."

Tenten was shocked.

The Kyūbi wasn't just a demon that decided to attack but it was sealed inside Naruto's mother?!

"My mother was so exhausted after giving birth, it was easy for that man to rip out of her seal. The thing Kyūbi remembers the most was his eyes….The man had glowing red and black eyes that seemed to spin…and that's all she remembered. By the time she regained her memory, my mother was dead and she was left mourning…" Naruto replied sadly. "At first I thought she was lying but I guess because of the seal on my stomach, I could tell she was telling truth…Even at that young age…"

"T-That can't be…If that's the truth then…" Tenten then stopped.

"Yeah, that means that she was used as weapon and did nothing of her own accord…" Naruto replied softly. "I thought about that and it only makes me…sadder. She was used a weapon. Killed someone she thought of as a daughter. I would ask Kyūbi about my mom you know and s-she would always break down and cry…"

Tenten couldn't believe it but she was starting to feel sad for the Kyūbi of all beings. But again, if it was true then Kyūbi was as much as a victim as their village. "Does anyone else know about this?"

A look of grief appeared on Naruto's face. "Yeah…The Hokage and you already know the end of that story…" Naruto answered sadly.

"Oh…" Tenten said sadly as she took Naruto's hand into her own. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I should've never asked."

"It's okay…" Naruto told her with a small smile. "I lost the Kyūbi. I don't know for how long but I have…But you and your mom make me feel happy."

Tenten smiled back at him and leaned close and replied "And as long as you're alive, I'll always make you happy."

Naruto fumbled a bit before he glanced at her with a soft expression. Seeing such an gentle look made Tenten's heart sped up unexpectedly.

Did Naruto not know what his looks were doing to her?!

"You know something…Saying that makes me feel cared for…I really like it…" Naruto admitted with a small blush. "But you should stop saying things like that or you'll make me fall in love with you."

Tenten laughed but inwardly, she felt her stomach flutter at the words and the blush on Naruto's face.

Tenten licked her lips nervously as the pair continued to walk, his hand in hers as she gazed at his face, thankful that he was looking ahead of her. _'Would that be so bad Naruto-kun?_' Tenten thought as she felt a tender smile appear on her face.

_'To make you fall in love with me?'_

"Yo! Tenten-chan! Naruto-kun!" Lee's voice shouted, snapping Tenten out of her thoughts enough to see Lee but weirdly enough, she didn't see Neji.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Glad to see you bright and early!"

"Likewise. Unfortunately, it'll be just us three. Neji-kun came down with a serious case of sickness. He's currently in the hospital. Gai-sensei will be back momentarily," Lee explained.

"Aww that's too bad," Naruto said with a dry tone.

Tenten couldn't stop herself from letting out a giggle and nudging Naruto in his side.

She was surprised to realize that the pain of Neji's rejection the night before was all but forgotten. It had hurt but Naruto's singing had dialed the pain back completely but she was also thankful that Neji was gone from the mission.

While the rejection didn't hurt, seeing him would make her feel humiliated nonetheless.

"I hope he gets better soon then," Tenten said.

"Yo!" A voice shouted from behind them. Naruto and Tenten turned around to see Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyūga Hinata with their sensei, Yūhi Kurenai walking towards them.

Tenten noticed that Naruto looked apprehensive and tightened her hold on his hand. He looked at her and smiled and began to look more confident. "Well, well, well…" Kiba said with a grin. "Hey Uzumaki. It's been a while."

"It has…" Naruto replied with a wry grin.

"I'm honestly shocked you haven't pulled any pranks since becoming a shinobi," Kiba said.

"Haven't had the time. You know how it is," Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Naruto-san," Shino said with a nod.

"Shino-san…" Naruto replied with a polite nod of his own before he looked to Hinata and said "Hey Hinata-san."

"Hello N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered as her face reddened.

Tenten didn't know why but Hinata blushing at Naruto made her stomach clench up in aggravation. "Good morning Team Nine," Kurenai said with a welcoming smile. "Where is Gai-san?"

"I am right here Kurenai-san!" Gai's boisterous voice exclaimed, which prompted the group to look up to see him on the top of a roof. He effortlessly flipped off the roof and performed three full rotations before he landed on the ground and said "Neji-kun is currently well rested at Yondaime General Hospital so we are off!"

"But before we leave, we should explain this mission," Kurenai said. "A group of Konoha's top scientists have gone rogue and our job is to retrieve them and destroy the scientific weapons they have created."

"Seems pretty easy," Kiba said cockily.

"There have been rumors however that they are supplying these weapons to a very powerful individual," Kurenai continued after silently admonishing Kiba with a glare, which made him shrink back some.

Much to Tenten's amusement.

"Ah yes, the very powerful Akechi Samanosuke," Gai said with a thoughtful tone in his voice.

Tenten tilted her head.

"Akechi…Samanosuke…" Tenten repeated before her eyes widened. "Wait…I know that name. My mother battled him during the Third Shinobi War!"

"She sure did," Gai said with a frown. "Akechi Samanosuke also known as the Akechi of the Wailing Dark. A fierce Kenjutsu user. Once he unsheathes Wailing Midnight, his special sword, many have known to perish. Your mother was the only person to defeat him in battle."

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered before he glanced to Tenten and said "Your mom is so cool,"

Tenten flushed and said "That's why I want to become the best shinobi in the world. Just like her."

"Yes but even she will admit that it was mostly luck," Gai told them seriously. The mission for us is to destroy these weapons and capture the scientists. If he is there, Kurenai and I will defeat him."

"So our mission is to destroy these weapons and capture the scientists…" Shino summarized.

"I-I hope we a-are ready," Hinata stammered out nervously.

"No need to be nervous," Naruto said, a rare confident tone in his voice. "As long as we stick together, we can knock this joint mission out of the park."

"Yeah, this will be easy," Tenten replied with a grin on her face.

"Ah, I love the look of confidence in the morning," Gai said with a large smile. "Very well. Let us depart!"

* * *

Naruto: To be Continued

* * *

Rain: Hey guys, Rain here. So the mission has been set and believe me when I say…This mission is not going to be pretty so until the next chapter!

Naruto (Oath): I don't like the sound of this…


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto (Oath): Hello everyone. I am back, that I am. I hope you guys enjoy and please, be safe and well protected from this virus. *bows* I hope you all enjoy the show.

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Nine: Tainted Feelings! Welcome to Sae!  
**

"It's been wonderful to be able to talk to you a-again Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a shy smile on her face.

It had been so long since he was able to actually talk to the girl in front of him. He was honestly stunned that she remembered him after her guardian and her family kept him and her so separated for so long but he never forgot his first best friend.

"It's been forever, I know," Naruto said with a bashful smile. "I really missed you Hina-chan. Hopefully we don't have to wait for missions to be able to talk again."

"I-I hope so too," Hinata said before she frowned a bit. "A-Ano…If Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei let us…Would you like to go to dinner tonight? Just y-you and m-me t-t-to talk?"

Naruto paused as a rush of nervousness filled his veins. He liked Hinata, he did but to eat alone with someone other than Tenten made him scared. What if he said or did the wrong thing that would ruin the fragile friendship he and Hinata already had thanks to her clan?

He looked to Tenten and saw that her attention was on the trees and felt himself frown.

No…

He can't keep using Tenten as a crutch against his insecurities. She had already done so much for him from saving his life, inviting him into her home and giving her a room. She always listened to his problems and fears and even tolerated his singing.

They were even on the same team for goodness sake.

He had been under her like a small kitten to a mother cat.

No wonder she didn't look at him like she had Neji…

_'I've been under her so much. Maybe I should take Hina-chan up on her offer and give Ten-chan some space for a while. Let her breath without me being her shadow…'_ Naruto thought to himself before he looked back at the hopeful expression on Hinata's face. _'Besides…I'd like to get to know Hina-chan again…'_

"I'd like that," Naruto replied with a faint smile.

"R-Really?" Hinata gasped out happily. "W-Wonderful…H-Hopefully Kurenai-sensei will allow it. I-I'd like to get to know you again…"

"Ditto," Naruto replied softly with a smile.

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Tenten was frustrated.

She knew it was silly for her to be annoyed at the fact that the Hyūga Princess was talking to Naruto.

She knew that he needed more friends and actively encouraged Lee and Naruto's friendship but seeing him talk to someone that was obviously crushing on him was…aggravating.

It was then Tenten saw Naruto's his eyes were shining as he talked to the Hyūga and that sick feeling grew tenfold.

"You've been glaring at Hinata-san for some time now," Shino's voice entered her ear, which prompted her to turn and look at him.

"C-Can you not sneak up on me like that?" Tenten asked him with a harsh whisper.

Shino chuckled faintly and replied "Forgive me."

Tenten frowned a bit and said "I don't get it. I don't feel like this when Naruto and Lee are having fun…Why am I feeling so annoyed by her talking to him?"

"That I cannot answer without context," Shino said.

"Naruto and I have been best friends since his time in the hospital," Tenten explained, leaving out the reason why he was in the hospital. "He lives with me and my mom and we've been together since…"

Shino tilted his head in thought and said "I see…"

"But it's not like we spend all the time with each other," Tenten added. "I mean, he's made fast friends with Lee and he likes Gai-sensei and often seeks him out to talk and I have my Lee and Gai as well so why do I feel this way about her?"

She watched as Shino looked at the blond and the Hyūga princess and said "Back in the academy, they were good friends."

"Really?" Tenten asked with surprise.

"From what I know, Naruto-san saved Hinata-san from some bullies when they were younger," Shino explained. "She used to have a crush on him and but her father found out about their friendship and has done all that he could to keep them apart…"

Tenten frowned at this as guilt filled her heart.

"When we found out we were teaming with you guys, she was excited to talk to him again, especially without her protectors or Neji being around to enforce the rule of no contact," Shino finished.

"As for your issue. You say Naruto has been your best friend since whatever caused him to be in the hospital a month ago, yes?" Shino asked.

Tenten nodded.

"Perhaps you feel like she is stepping onto your territory," Shino said.

Tenten paused at this and glanced at him.

Naruto wasn't her territory.

He was her friend and someone important to her…

"That can't be…" Tenten said with a frown on her face.

"You may want to give it some thought," Shino told her with a hushed tone before he walked ahead to speak to Kiba and Lee, leaving her alone.

Despite having a little more clarity, Tenten still couldn't stop the sick feeling from settling in her heart as she watched the two smile at one another. With a scowl, she turned away from the sight of the pair.

Naruto's beautiful eyes shouldn't be looking at the Hyūga.

His smile shouldn't be given so freely to the one that left him alone. The sick feeling in Tenten's stomach cut began to spread through her body as her eyes flickered grin, a scowl slowly growing on her face as she eyed Naruto.

His smile, his laugh, his songs, his touch, his beautiful blue eyes….The Hyūga didn't deserve to have those things! No one did! No one deserved the blond Uzumaki!

No one but her!

All of Uzumaki Naruto belonged to her and she would kill anyone that-

It was then Tenten let out a gasp in horror at herself and her dark thoughts, her eyes fading back to their chocolate brown color.

_'What am I doing?'_ Tenten thought to herself with horror as that sick feeling died away. _'Shino-san was right…I'm thinking of Naruto as my possession…As if he belongs to me…'_ Tenten felt her heart ache in shame.

What had happened to her?

"Alright my wonderful Genins!" Gai's boisterous voice shouted, snapping her from her thoughts. "Welcome to the Village of Sae!" Gai said.

"Village? I thought we were going after scientists? Why would we need to stop at a village?" Kiba asked.

"Because they are located somewhere in this village Kiba-kun," Kurenai answered with a calm smile. "This village is fairly large so we will want to be careful."

"Now Genins! It's been a good five hours of walking but I think we should rest our youthful souls to replenish our power and then tomorrow, we begin!" Gai exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Yosh!" Lee and Naruto said in unison while Hinata giggled.

Tenten couldn't stop the sneer from appearing.

* * *

?: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"It seems Konoha shinobi have been spotted in Sae…"

Four figured knelt before a fifth figure, who sat on a throne. "No doubt after the scientists…I knew that they would come sooner or later but they must be very skilled to find out where we are so quickly."

"There is more," A female voice said. "There as Kunoichi with them that had a striking resemblance to the famed Hōkuai Tenrai."

Black eyes beneath the sitting figure widened in surprise before large smirk formed. "Ah, the famed Ōja no Hyoukyo Hōkō…And you say this kunoichi bears a resemblance to her?"

The hooded figure that was kneeling to the far left nodded.

The sitting figure reached into his cloak and tossed a vial at the figure who had nodded before and said "Her blood…I require it. But be discreet and do not harm her in any way."

The figure nodded and vanished in a swirl of purple smoke. The sitting figure looked at the three remaining figures and pointed to the one directly in front of him and said "You will go spy on our good little shinobi. And for you two…You two will remain with me to keep an eye on the scientist."

The three nodded and vanished immediately.

The figure on the throne licked his lips and let out a low laugh. "Oh Tenrai…If this is who I think it is…You have a terrible mistake and sending her here…" Beneath the hood, his eyes flashed green as he began to laugh.

* * *

Tenten: To be Continued

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So I threw out some massive hints about Tenten and this mysterious guy. What will happen next? Only one way to find out!

Tenten: *troubled expression*


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto (Reaper): No time to waste. Start the show!

Naruto (Oath): Why so excited Reaper-Nii?

Naruto (Reaper): right now, Sasuke is having his arc in my fic which will end in something huge I heard so I just want to watch you until your chapter ends. Plus, I'm super curious about Tenten.

Naruto (Oath): Oh I see…Well no time to waste!

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Ten: Prelude to Hurt! Sparring with A Poisonous Rose**

"Yahoo!" Kiba screamed as he dive bombed into the hotel's pool before he swam up and happily floated.

"This is what we needed. Long travel time then a soak in the nice cold pool," Naruto sighed out softly as he floated in a water donut.

"Yosh…" Rock agreed as he floated beside Naruto.

After the group checked into their hotel, the team leaders decided to give the Genin some time off before their mission official began the next day. After finding out about the pool, the Genin wasted no time in getting into the cool water.

However Hinata and Tenten decided to forgo the pool and go straight to a shower. At first, he thought it sucked because he wanted to hang out with both Tenten and Hinata in the pool but after seeing Kiba's pervy grin, he sorta understood.

Then again, Tenten was damn tough and she could neuter him without a second thought.

Tenten…

Once again his thoughts came to her and it made him guilty.

He had come to a decision on the way to the village to give Tenten all the space she needed. She earned a day or two without him being so dependent on her like a leech.

He just had to stay true to this and not keeping his mind on her.

"This is truly comforting," Shino noted as he lazily floated on his back.

"Seriously, this was the best gift anyone could ever give us," Kiba said before he glanced at Naruto and said "So Naruto…When did you join Team 9?"

"Team Gai," Naruto and Lee corrected immediately, only to look at each other and laugh. "I joined after Kakashi-san decided to train Sasuke solo."

"Ah man, that sucks so much dick," Kiba said.

"It did at first but Gai-sensei has been fantastic. To be able to teach someone as pathetic as me and having it stick at that, he performed a miracle." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Nonsense," Lee interjected with a grin. "Seeing his skill, Kakashi-san had no idea who he was letting go. I truly thank him for that choice," Lee said happily, which caused Naruto to blush at praise.

Lee always tried to boost him up. It was nice of him but he wasn't all that like the green wearing Genin claimed. "You're going to give me a big head Lee," Naruto said as he kicked the tube Lee was on, causing the laughing Taijutsu expert to drift to the left.

"I'll be back Naruto-kun. I'm going to grab some drinks," Lee said before he swam to the edge of the large pool and walked out of the room, leaving the trio alone.

"I hope the mission goes smoothly but if not, I want to see what you can do Naruto," Kiba said with a grin.

"As do I," Shino said.

"I'm not all that good," Naruto replied humbly. "I just want things to go smoothly…"

Kiba and Shino glanced at one another before Kiba said "Okay Naruto. Real talk. What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I have noticed some anomalies with you since we have met again," Shino noted.

"Yeah! You're usually Mr. Braggadocious but you've been so…not you," Kiba added. "Not to mention, you seem downright panicked when you saw us again."

"I'm sorry…."Naruto apologized softly. "I-I didn't mean to make you guys worry. Honest."

"See? And he's saying sorry and shit," Kiba said to Shino before he looked back at Naruto and said "Talk to us man. We're your bros."

At first, Naruto wanted to dispute this. He, Shino, Kiba, Chōji and Shikamaru were the Prank Squad in the academy and before their parents pushed them away from hanging out, they were acquaintances that sometimes hung out together but still, he didn't want to worry them.

"I know…" Naruto murmured before he raised his voice and said "I just went through some stuff since we left the academy but I'll be okay though! I mean it."

"Hmm…Alright," Kiba said. "But if we catch one thing wrong, we're going to hound you until you tell us what's going on."

"Deal," Naruto said with a nod.

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Tenten fell to her knees and panted heavily with a large amount of kunai, shuriken and large stars sitting around her. Her body was practically vibrating from the amount of force she put behind her training.

She had told Naruto and Lee that she would forgo the pool to take a shower but in actuality, she needed to train. She needed to work through the feelings that were flowing through her.

Why?

Why had she become so jealous seeing them together?

Shino had told them of their past and normally, Tenten would be more understanding and yet….And yet she couldn't stomach the thought of Naruto smiling at the Hyūga Heiress.

That smile was hers and hers alone!

Tenten growled in frustration and punched the ground.

There was that thought again!

What was going on with her?

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said from behind her.

Tenten turned around to see a dark-skinned girl that looked three years older than her with brown hair that had dyed lavender at the ends of it and toffee brown colored eyes not unlike Tenten's. The girl wore a black color kimono with violet colored flowers etched into it but Tenten noticed that there was a katana holstered at her side.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked.

"Just a wandering soul," the girl replied with serious look before she busted out a large grin. "I couldn't fake that even if I tried. Hanabira Kinan is my name. And you are?"

"Hōkuai Tenten," Tenten introduced as she nodded. "Nice to meet you Kinan-san."

"Likewise," Kinan replied as she shuffled over to Tenten's still kneeling form. "So like I asked, penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about someone…." Tenten replied as she sat down on the ground. "There…There is this feeling I get around him. He's someone I care about and swore that I would protect but the minute another girl comes near him…I just…." Tenten let out an aggravated grunt, her eyes flashing green before they faded away.

Kinan narrowed her eyes curiously but remained silent as Tenten said "I just don't know what's wrong with me…."

"Hmm…Would you like to spar?" Kinan asked suddenly.

Tenten looked at her curiously.

"It looks like you have some pent up aggression. Since I haven't trained today, I might as well get that in with a spar. You in?" Kinan asked.

Tenten sat for a minute before she stood up while she grabbed a katana that laid beside her. "You know what? Yeah. I can use some stress relief," Tenten said.

Kinan smiled and placed a hand on her kimono and tore it off, revealing black skin-tight jump suit, violet colored armor plates made of steel parts and a dark blue sash around her waist to carry her katana and around her neck was a black gas mask that was supposed to be worn over her lower face.

"Wow…" Tenten said with a smile. "Nice armor."

"Thank you," Kinan replied with a grin as she placed a hand on her hilt and with a hard pull, she removed her sword and Tenten couldn't help but admire it. The blade itself faded from steel gray to purple the closer it got to the edge, with the edge itself being completely black/purple.

"This is my blade. Yūgaina Rōzu," Kinan said as she pointed the edge of the sword at Tenten's direction. "I hope you give her and I a wonderful spar."

Tenten smirked and said "Likewise…"

Kinan begun to walk to the left while Tenten walked to the right, the two combatants circling each other like lions, waiting for a chance to strike. Kinan watched as Tenten's eyes began to glow a dim green and narrowed her eyes as she said "You make the first move."

Tenten grinned and charged forward with surprising speed and slashed her sword weapon in a downward arc but Kinan blocked it with her own katana and pushed it away to strike the girl in the head but Tenten swiveled to the right and moved her blade forward sharply, aiming at her neck.

Kinan quickly blocked it with the flat surface of her katana and kicked Tenten in the stomach, making the teen stumble backwards then capitalized on this by dashing forward and thrusting her blade forward at Tenten's head.

Tenten side stepped it at the last possible second, causing her cheek to get nicked, and dashed forward to slice Kinan in her side but she blocked the blade effortlessly before she smacked it aside and swung her blade downward.

Tenten managed to kick up a kunai and used that to block the Yūgaina Rōzu but the clash was so forceful that it drove Tenten to one knee but just as Kinan swung her blade down for a second strike, Tenten rolled forward to avoid it while going past Kinan and when she was behind her, Tenten leapt up and lunged the kunai at her.

Kinan pulled her sheath from the sash and twirled it to block the kunai before she launched the sheath at Tenten herself. Tenten tossed her katana in the air and kicked up a spear and smacked the sheath away only to spin around and repeatedly lunge it at Kinan's head.

Kinan effortlessly blocked each lunge of the spear with the Yūgaina Rōzu before she smacked it to the side and sliced through it, sending the metal blade of the spear to the ground. Tenten reared the spear back and caught the katana and the two faced off for a moment, both circling one another.

Kinan narrowed her eyes and said "You're good but I know you have more in you…I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes?" Tenten asked.

"Yes…I've seen them before on one other person. I know what someone with those eyes can do…Just show me," Kinan answered but before anything could happen, the sound of both of their stomachs made themselves known.

And like that, the spar was over, the tense air evaporated and the pair began to laugh. "That was pretty fun, despite it being so short," Tenten said.

"I had a blast as well. I stay a few houses down. Wanna come over for dinner?" Kinan asked.

"Nah, I better stay here with my team but I'll be here tomorrow if you want to spar again," Tenten replied.

"I'd like that a lot," Kinan said with a smile.

"Awesome," Tenten said as she walked over to grab Kinan's sheath and Kimono and tossed both at her.

Kinan caught them and sheathed her blade and said "I'll see you tomorrow Tenten-san."

"You as well Kinan-san," Tenten replied.

They both shared a bow and Kinan walked away but Tenten watched her leave.

"My eyes…" Tenten said with a frown.

Before she could think on it further, she heard the door behind her open and out came her teammate Lee. "Hey, so this is where you were Tenten-chan! Gai-sensei would be proud at how youthful you are in keeping your skills up. Even on a day off!"

"Yeah…" Tenten said with a distracted tone.

"Hey, we're choosing our rooms. It's two to one. Come choose who you want to room with," Lee said.

"I'll be rooming with Naruto," Tenten said immediately.

"Oh! Do forgive me Tenten-chan but Naruto-san has asked to room with Hinata-san!" Lee said with a cheerful smile.

Tenten felt a burst of anger flow through her veins. "What?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. He requested to room with Hinata funny enough," Lee said. "I thought with how close you two were, he'd want to room with you."

Tenten felt a familiar hurt blossom in her heart. She had shared a bed with him multiple times and yet now he wanted to room with someone else?!

And with Hinata at that?!

"Tenten-chan…Your eyes…" Lee began but Tenten rushed passed him and back into the hotel.

* * *

Kinan: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"You are back Kinan. Very good," The hooded figure on the throne said as Kinan knelt before him.

"I have retrieved her blood. Had to feign a spar with her to obtain it but I did it," Kinan replied.

"Good…And the results? The figure asked.

"Sent to the labs…I saw her eyes by the way…They turned green and maintained during combat…It is a very strong chance that she is who you think she is…" Kinan drifted off.

The hooded figure let out a low chuckle. "I see…Did anything else happen during this spar?" he asked.

"No…I tried to push her to reveal more but our hunger put an end to it," Kinan said sheepishly.

"That will also do it," The man said with a laugh. "You've done good work Kinan…Go rest. You've earned it but when the test if finished, bring me the results immediately."

"Of course Otou-san…" Kinan said before she disappeared within a plume of purple smoke.

The man on the throne let out a laugh and said "You must have known that sending her here was a grave mistake Tenrai…And yet you did…And you will pay for it when I take her back…."

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So one of the things that really interested me was Tenten when I first saw her. We really don't know anything about her at all so I figured this story, I was going to create a past for her and her mother.

Because I have plans for Naruto to become the strongest around and if Tenten is going to keep her promise to protect him, she's going to have to become just as strong and trust me, these two are going to be strong when I'm done with them.

The next chapter is going to be a tough one between Naruto and Tenten along with a reveal and the start of the search so its going to be hella busy so until then…

Naruto (Oath): See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Rain: Hey guys…Rain here and this is **MY** last chapter for **Ame Nochi: The Oath**. I had so much fun on but I want to focus more on my book and doing this and FF (For me) has been more harming than good so I decided to end my time here. Originally, I was going to delete all of my fics but my cousin Blues convinced me that not only should they stay up but he can take over so I'm leaving all my fics in his capable hands. Besides, he knows the end game and the various plot points. He'll just fill in the important blanks.

I want to thank every single person that has reviewed my stories for all these years and no worries, each of my fics will get their last chapter with me as the main writer but after that, It's all Blues. So, if you guys see this message a few times when **Forged in Hellfire, United I Stand ** and **Reaper's Blood: Final Mix** get updated, I am so sorry but I know each of these fics have different readers so, let's do it to it.

Naruto (Oath): What a downer way to start this chapter….

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Eleven: Shattered**

"Thanks for rooming with me Hinata-chan. I genuinely appreciate it," Naruto said to Hinata as he unsealed his storage scroll and pulled out his pajamas. It felt strange to Naruto that he was rooming with someone other than Tenten, but he wanted to give her the space she deserved.

But out of everyone he roomed with, Hinata was a wonderful choice. He could rekindle the friendship he had with her while giving Tenten her space.

It was a win-win in his book.

"Y-You're very welcome Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, a brief stutter in her voice as she sat her folded pajamas at the end of her bed. "S-So there was a small r-ramen shop that I saw while we w-were coming here. Would you like to eat there?"

"Ramen does sound good right about now," Naruto replied as stars filled his eyes. It had been so long since he ate ramen. Not only due to avoiding Ichikaru's but because Tenrai was a very skilled cook.

"Great. I-I will go find Kurenai-sensei t-to let her know," Hinata told him with a smile before she walked out of the room. Naruto watched her leave with a smile before he continued to unpack his storage seal.

It was then he heard the faint sounds of thunder rumbling in the distance. Naruto walked over the window and glanced outside of it and cringed when he saw the dark clouds in the distance.

He truly despised the rain.

Anytime it stormed, it brought something horrible into his life. _'No. I can't think like that,'_ Naruto admonished with a pointed look. Things were better, He had Rock Lee and Hinata as new/old friends.

He had Tenrai and Gai as people he could depend on.

And he had Tenten…

There were so much more that he had versus any other time a storm came. Maybe, just maybe, this storm meant nothing in terms of his own luck this time around.

It was then he heard three taps at the door. Naruto turned to the door and said "Wow, she found Kurenai-san fast." Naruto then walked to the door and opened the door with a smile only for it to melt away in concern when he saw Tenten on the opposite side.

But instead of the chocolate brown eyes he was used to, they were glowing green, and it only added to the angry look on her face. "Hello, Naruto," she whispered but Naruto could hear the venom within the soft voice.

It was like silk scarf hiding the steel of a kunai within it. "H-Hi Tenten-chan…." Naruto replied with an unsure tone. "W-Would you like to come in?"

Tenten stared at him long and hard and Naruto felt himself becoming more unnerved. He had never seen her act like this before. "So…That's what we've devolved to huh?" Tenten asked him as she walked past him and into the room.

Devolved? What did she mean by that?

Naruto shut the door behind him and opened his mouth only to find Tenten in front of him. Pressed against the door, Tenten brought her right hand up and stabbed a kunai at the wooden frame to the left of his head.

"We were so close Naruto," Tenten whispered as she pressed her forehead against his, her lips so inches from his. "And yet, you seem to forget all about me when Hinata showed up…" Tenten whispered, an edge of menace in her voice.

"Tell me…Did you sing for her like you did me?" Tenten asked as the kunai scraped against the wooden frame. "Did you?!" She suddenly shouted, her green eyes flaring with her shout.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto whispered, a tinge of fear in his voice. "But you're scaring the hell out of me. What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Tenten tilted her head and her frown deepened. "All this time, I worried about you. From the day we met in the rain to now…And yet you dropped me from your life at the drop of a dime for her…"

"Tenten, I really don't understand what you're talking about," Naruto told her, unable to keep the worry and fear from his voice. "Hinata is an old friend. I never abandoned you for her. I wouldn't do that."

"And yet you did!" Tenten snapped. Naruto could see faint pale green electricity streak across her irises and he was truly starting to fear for both himself and the one currently holding him hostage.

"We're supposed to be best friends…" Tenten hissed out as the kunai scraped from the wooden panel and into the door now, getting closer to the direction of Naruto's head.

"I did everything for you, you know? I offered my home, my mom…I even swore to protect you and yet you did what everyone else does! You tossed me aside when something better came along!" She screamed as she pulled the kunai out from the wall and held it up, poised to strike.

Naruto froze up in absolute terror as the rain began to pour outside. It was then the light above them glinted against the steel of the kunai and it was then he saw her eyes look at the kunai briefly before realization set in. The green irises Tenten held melted back into the familiar, now horrified, chocolate brown.

Tenten stumbled backwards away from him, her body trembling as she dropped the kunai, her body trembling in absolute terror at what she had done. Despite his confusion and fear, Naruto took a step forward to Tenten as he slowly asked "Tenten, what's going o-"

"Stay away!" Tenten shouted in terror, which caused Naruto to pause mid-step. "D-Don't take another step!"

"Tenten…I…" Naruto started.

"No…You can't come near me!" Tenten warned. "I just tried to….I was about to…"

"But you didn't," Naruto said as he took another step to her, understanding in his eyes. "You scared the holy hell out of me and I'm pretty sure I'll have a nightmare or three but I'm okay."

Naruto held out a placating hand towards her, his eyes radiating fear as well as warmth. However, Tenten took another step back, tears falling down her eyes. Without any hesitation, Tenten turned her body and leapt out of the open window behind her.

"Tenten!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the window but because of pouring rain, he lost track of her.

* * *

Tenten: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Tenten ran.

The images of Naruto's fearful eyes flashing through her mind as the rain crashed against her body. She was supposed to protect him. She had PROMISED to protect him with her life and yet she nearly attacked him.

All because of this sick, twisted jealousy.

Why had she snapped like that?

She had been jealous before but this feeling was so much stronger than before. It was like her personality was morphing to it…And now she failed at protecting Naruto and there was no doubt that he was terrified of her now.

But what had startled her was her eyes. Her eyes were an emerald green and it seemed to shine with a menacing intent in them.

She had never seen her eyes like that before. Tenten slowed her pace to a stop and slide down against a wall, her clothes clinging to her body as she lowered her head.

What was happening to her?

Without warning, the rain stopped pelting her body, which caused her to lift her head up. There was an umbrella above her. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon after our spar," a familiar voice said.

Tenten looked to her left to see Kinan, who had a smile on her face.

"O-Oh…Kinan-san…" Tenten muttered.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Kinan asked with concern in her voice.

"I…I…" Tenten couldn't speak. Instead she felt the tears beginning to build up in her eyes. "I made a terrible mistake…." She managed to get out before she began to sob. She didn't expect a lot of things but Kinan kneeling down beside her to hug her close was one of those things but Tenten couldn't help but melt against her touch.

"Shhh, it's okay," Kinan whispered sweetly into her ear. "You'll be okay. I promise. Just let it out…"

* * *

Kinan: Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

Kinan pulled up a chair and placed it on the bed she had laid the now sleeping Konoha kunoichi with a conflicted expression on her face. There was so much Kinan wanted to tell her when she held the young girl in her arms. She wanted to warn her that being here was dangerous.

She wanted to tell her of the insidious plot that awaited her but Kinan was a selfish person. From the minute she saw Tenten, she knew who she was and the glow of their shared Kekkai Genkai, the Kanjō no me (Eyes of emotion) merely confirmed it.

Kinan reached over and lightly caressed Tenten's cheek and smiled a bit. She knew that by the time the blood test came back, Tenten was going to be subjected to the truth their mother had tried to hide for so long.

And Kinan knew that once Tenten found out, the smallest report they had created was going to crumble down and she would lose her sister again.

But at least, for now, she could be the older sister she was meant to be.

* * *

Rain: And that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter will be all Blues from here so thank you all for reading and trust me, this, and all of the other fics, will be in wonderful hands. Until we meet again guys!

Mario: See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Captain Blues:** After sailing for a few days, I have finally hit the island of **Ame Nochi: The Oath **and I'm ready to stick my flag into it so time to start setting up camp so enjoy the show!

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Twelve: Replicated Emptiness**

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Naruto shouted. "I need to find her!"

"Idiot! You can't keep pushing yourself like this!" Kiba shouted as he guarded the door.

"Naruto…We want to find Tenten-chan too," Lee said as he approached Naruto from the left.

"But you must calm down," Shino said as he approached from the right.

It had been three days since Tenten had gone missing and from that moment she leapt from the window, he searched. Day in and Day out. He was unable to find her but he was determined to find her.

He didn't know what he had done to anger her so but he had to have done something wrong. It was his fault she was missing and he had to find her. "I need to find her…" Naruto told him.

"N-Naruto-kun. It's been storming for t-three days," Hinata told him as she tightened her hold around his waist. "You've been out there so many times and we've had to find you. You're running a fever. P-Please go back to bed. You need to r-rest."

They didn't understand.

He needed to find her.

"No…It's my fault she's missing. I need to find her," Naruto repeated, his tone sounding manic to his own ears.

"Naruto-kun," Gai said. "The storm is too severe for any of us to be out there. Knowing Tenten, she would have hunkered down until it's passed. You need to do the same."

Naruto gritted his teeth and shook his head slowly.

They didn't get it!

They didn't see the horrified face. They didn't hear the terrified tone in her voice. They didn't see her. She was irrational and scared because of whatever he had done.

She didn't deserve to be missing out there. He did!

"No…I need to find her!" Naruto screamed as he took another step towards the door, dragging Hinata along with him. "She saved me life! She gave me a home and I did wrong by her! I can't rest until I have her by my side again!"

"Naruto, you're acting irrational!" Kurenai shouted.

Naruto growled and pushed Hinata back away from him, anger filling his veins. His vision turning red as he assumed the stance of the Koroshi-ya no Ken. "None of you understand. She gave me a home, she gave me a person that I could see becoming a mother to me! She gave me purpose! She gave me my life! I can't abandon her when she needs me! I will go out there. I will bring her back no matter the cost and I will kill anyone that stops me!"

Wild eyes flashed to Kiba, Lee and Shino before he heard Hinata whisper "I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun…" before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Kinan:** Ame Nochi: The Oath

* * *

"How long has she been like this?"

Kinan shifted uncomfortably before her father as he towered over the bed where Tenten slept. The rainfall and fully evolved into a raging storm. Due to this, Kinan knew that those Konoha shinobi would be unable to search for her sister until the storm let up.

So despite her heart's objections, she summoned her father from his lab to observe the sleeping Kunoichi. "It's been three days since she appeared here and a two days since the fever started," Kinan said, loathing filling her body at her own cowardice as she watched as her father leaned down to caress the face of the Konoha shinobi.

He chuckled, not enough to awaken her…Not that should could be awakened due to the fever that has plagued her. "Very good my daughter," her father spoke as he looked to her, his cold brown eyes carving themselves into her soul, further burying the fear of him within her.

Kinan bowed her head to him to hide both her fear of him and the worry she held for her younger sister.

"Once this fever passes, she should be able to willingly activate the Kanjō no me. You will teach her how to trigger it," Her father commanded. "After that, you will bring her to the lab and we all will speak then. Understood?"

"Understood Otou-sama…" Kinan replied.

The imposing hooded figure nodded and with a flourish of leaves, he was gone, leaving her with her unconscious sister. Kinan raised her head and stared at Tenten with remorse. She didn't deserve what was going to happen to her but what could Kinan do?

Their father…He was not a kind man and he long sought her out…If anything were to happen now, she would be the one to suffer his wrath.

But was it right to sacrifice her younger sister for her own life?

"What do I do?" she whispered out, her hands balled up in frustration against her lap.

"Naruto…I'm…" Tenten gasped out shakily, her body turning from left to right, sweat dripping down her face.

Kinan looked over to Tenten and removed the towel from her head and dipped the towel into the bucket of cold water.

"Please…Forgive…" she breathed out shakily. "Heart…Yours…Don't…Please…."

Kinan could see tears fall from the corners of her eyes and felt sorrow for her. In the past three days through these brief moments of lucidity from her sister, she managed to piece together somewhat of her situation.

Naruto…Just who was this person and why did that name always bring about these words and tears?

* * *

**Tenten:** A-Ame Nochi: The…Oath…

* * *

**"So…That's what we've devolved to huh?" **

_"It's not your fault," Naruto said softly as he wiped her eyes. "You shouldn't cry for me…I'm not worth them..." Naruto told her gently. _

**"We were so close Naruto." **

_"How can you say that about yourself?" Tenten asked him with a _

_Naruto's sad smile grew and for a moment, his eyes seemed to shine as he replied "Because I'm not. I never have been. Never will be." _

**"And yet, you seem to forget all about me when Hinata showed up…" **

_Tenten scowled and pulled him forward into a tight hug, more tears falling from her eyes. "Idiot! You're an idiot for thinking that! And I'm a bigger one for causing all of this…" _

Please…Stop these accursed memories…

_"You didn't cause any of this…" Naruto whispered against her neck. "It's my fault…I deserved everyth-" _

**"Hinata is an old friend. I never abandoned you for her. I wouldn't do that." **

**"And yet you did!"**

Why didn't I believe him?

Why didn't I just trust him?

_"No you don't!" Tenten yelled as she pulled him away and it was then she saw tears falling down his eyes. "You don't deserve it at all Naruto," Tenten said as she wiped his tears away. "This village used you as the scapegoat because of that demon." _

_"Y-You…You know?" Naruto asked with a fearful tone. _

**"I-I don't know what you're talking about but you're scaring the hell out of me…" **

_"I know…" Tenten confirmed. "And it angers me that you were treated that way. You didn't ask for the Yondaime to do what he did! You were supposed to be a hero and they let you down…" Tenten looked away and said "And I was following in their footsteps…" _

**"Tell me…Did you sing for her like you did me?" **

_Tenten then looked at Naruto with a determined look in her eyes. "But no more. No more will I let anyone hurt you the way you've been hurt. From this moment on, you are mine and no one will ever hurt again as long as I live." _

**"All this time, I worried about you. From the day we met in the rain to now…And yet you dropped me from your life at the drop of a dime for her…" **

Naruto…Please forgive me….

**"I did everything for you, you know?" **

_"I can't let you do that…I don't deserve it…" Naruto said softly as he looked away from her but Tenten shook her head and gingerly turned his head back so he was looking at her once more. _

**"I offered my home, my mom…"**

_"I know you don't have reason to believe me after my callous words hurt you but believe me now…Let me be there for you Uzumaki Naruto…Let me prove that I can protect you…" Tenten told him. _

**"I even swore to protect you…" **

I tried to be your light. To be the one you could run to when you needed help….But now I understand that you were mine…

**"Yet you did what everyone else does!" **

You were my light…

_She could see both bitterness and hope in his eyes and for a moment, she thought he would turn away against but this time, a gentle smile appeared on his face, his blue eyes glowing with warmth. "Okay…I believe in you…" _

**"You tossed me aside when something better came along!" **

And instead of seeing this, I tried to bury your light. The light that sought as mine.

**"Stay away!****D-Don't take another step! " **

Don't chase after me…please don't find me….I will only hurt you further….

_Tenten let a wide grin form on her face. "I won't let you down. You're mine to protect Uzumaki Naruto."_

I don't deserve your love…

I don't deserve your friendship…

And I don't deserve you…

Death is all that I deserve.

* * *

**Captain Blues:** So…things have gotten rough. Tenten is spiraling through guilt within her fever, Naruto has spiraled into a frenzy to find her and Kinan…Well…She has her problems with her father but his insidious plan has yet to be fully realized.

So a lot of people wondered why Rain used to do this when switching POVs

* * *

**Edward Elric:** Fullmetal Alchemist…That's the cameo. Pay me Pirate boy!

* * *

**Captain Blues:** Ahem. Thank you Elric. So as you can see, Blame Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood's intermission/Eye-catch cards for that. Rain decided that when he needed to switch POVs, he would do it just like that. So I decided to keep with tradition.

As for the chapter…As someone that read this fic before I jumped at the call to be the new writer, The way Rain painted Tenten and Naruto, this path these two are going down makes sense somewhat but since Rain did half of this chapter (The Tenten Portion and half of Naruto's) before he stopped, I figured I'd do him the honor in finishing this chapter and then start on my journey with this bad boy so sorry if it seems off and short.

So that's it for this, next chapter will explain what the hell happened to Tenten and what her father(?)'s Plan is for her so until then, setting sail!


	13. Chapter 13

**Captain Blues:** Ame Nochi: The Oath…So Rain told me that the art of writing this fic was writing it when he was highly depressed. I never understood this but lately, I have been feeling a bit down, so I figured, you know what? Let see where this takes us so let's continue on with **Ame Nochi: The Oath**

* * *

**Ame Nochi: The Oath  
Chapter Thirteen: Chained **

* * *

_Tenten opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a large room, the afternoon sun light streaming through the patio window as see-through white curtains flowed with the breeze._

_Tenten leaned up and glanced at her body. Her naked body was barely covered by a white sheet. She blushed at this but when she looked across, there was a mirror that revealed her. The first thing she noticed was her face. It almost startled her how much she looked like her mother when she was in her early twenties._

_Her hair was undone from their normal buns, which caused her long hair to cascade down her shoulders. Her body was slender and curvy but muscular, like that of a swimmer. There were also faint scars that littered her arms and various spots on her chest._

_Her mother often spoke of scars like badges of honor, accumulated from years of hard work and sacrifice as a shinobi and so Tenten felt pride at her image. She knew that it was odd how she was older and should have been weirded out by this but instead, there was a warm emotion that ebbed in her chest. _

_As she rose from her bed with the sheet around her, but she did this, she noticed the wedding ring that adorned her left ring finger. It was a simple gold band but in the middle of the ring, there was a pale silver ring of chakra that flowed at a slow pace._

_She was married but to who? As she looked around, she could see picture frames of herself, but the afternoon light blocked the visage of the man she stood beside. She continued to look around, absorbing every detail of the room curiously until she heard it._

_"Sky, far away sky  
A murmured voice." _

_Despite the owner of the singing voice being lower, she could recognize the gentle, melodic voice of him…_

_Of her Naruto._

_"Your dream  
now turns the wheel of the stars…"_

_She turned to the window and through the see-through curtains, she saw him. Leaning against the balcony with no shirt but baggy white pajama pants, she saw a muscular male with scars on his back barely visible on his tan skin and bandages that stretched from his upper right bicep down to his fingertips._

_"I felt like  
I would never be anywhere,  
until I felt your eyes on me."_

_But it was the sun-kissed blond hair that flowed with the breeze, along with the gentle voice to match that same breeze, that gave away his identity to her and it only made her heart soar._

_"There is but one eclipsed moon  
in the corner of my heart..."_

_Tenten tried to walk towards him but the area around him began to shine a vivid, bright light that began to swallow him as he began to turn around, his ocean blue eyes and a smile that made her legs weak barely visible by the light that surrounded him. _

_ "May it shine enough  
to light up whatever narrow path you take." _

* * *

Tenten snapped up off the bed with deep, heaving pants, her irises shaking as she looked around in alarm. She looked down at her body and found herself in a white kimono and her hair un-done but unlike her dream, her hair barely grazed against the top of her shoulders.

Tenten looked around and found herself in a small room she had never seen before. The last thing she remembered, before the dream, was Kinan.

But now, all she could do was focus on the team and try not to tear up, her irises slowly becoming a pupil-less dark blue. Why did her dream torture her so? Giving her the image of something that could never be?

She had betrayed Naruto's trust by attacking him.

She did not deserve to be near him, let alone be his wife.

So why did her heart feel such sorrow at this?

"You are awake," A familiar voice said, which caused Tenten to look up to see a subdued but genuine expression of joy on Kinan's face. "You've been asleep for a few days. You caught a fever after I found you so I've been taking care of you, which is why you are here at my little home," Kinan explained, which answered Tenten's question.

"I see…" Tenten murmured as she clutched at the area above her heart, her dark blue eyes locked on Kinan. She sounded as heartbroken as she felt.

"Your eyes…" Kinan whispered softly as she approached the bed and sat down on it. "There is much sorrow within them. What is the matter?"

"It is nothing," Tenten said before a sob broke through, revealing the truth of her heart. Tenten could see both sadness and understanding in Kinan's dark blue eyes…Midnight blue?

Kinan's eyes were not that color before. They were brown, just like her own. At least, that is what she thought. "Your eyes…" Tenten whispered, her own irises struggling, before finally, returning to the native coffee brown that she was born with. "They are brown…Aren't they?" Tenten questioned.

"Normally they are," Kinan answered before Tenten watched her irises return to their lighter, toffee shade of brown. Did she have a Dōjutsu of some sort? "But enough about that, what is the matter?"

"I-It's nothing, I assure you," Tenten said as she struggled to smile, her irises once again slowly turning back into that deep blue.

"It's not nothing Tenten…" Kinan told her softly, almost cautiously. "Does it have something to do with Naruto?"

Tenten was surprised.

How did she…She could not have…

"During your fever, you murmured his name," Kinan explained softly. "It was always filled with anguish anytime you did however."

That made sense.

"Naruto…" Tenten murmured as tears began to fill her eyes, his irises back to that deep blue. "He is my…Was my…" Tenten drifted off softly. "He was someone I swore to protect," she finally said with a stronger voice. "And I betrayed him…I grew so jealous that I tried to kill him…"

"Why don't you start at the beginning Tenten-san," Kinan suggested.

Tenten nodded told the older girl all that had occurred. She was unsure why she trusted Kinan so much but there was something about the girl that made Tenten want to bare her soul to her. Was it due to the crushing loneliness she felt without _him_?

By the time she finished, a stream of tears down Tenten's eyes but to her surprise, she could see that Kinan's now dark blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Why? Why did Kinan feel sorrow for her?

"Oh Tenten," Kinan whispered softly as she reached out and took her hand. "I am so sorry for this…"

"It's okay," Tenten replied. "I was the one that nearly killed him…There was nothing you could have done…"

But Kinan shook her head. "No…That is not true. There was something I could have done," Kinan replied with an anguished tone. "I should have been honest with you from the beginning…I could have stopped this…"

Tenten was confused and opened her mouth but it was then felt something prick her palm in the hand that Kinan held. Tenten began to feel light-headed as she looked at the sad expression of Kinan and just before her vision went dark, she heard the older girl whisper "I'm sorry little sister…"

* * *

When Tenten awoken once again, she found herself chained up against the wall within a cell. With drowsy eyes, she turned to her left arm and tugged at the chains.

What happened?

How did this…

"You are finally awake," a low, almost menacing voice cooed. Tenten slowly looked forward and in the shadow of her cell. The figure stood up and walked over to her and slowly, his right index finger traced against her jawline.

"You look just like her," he whispered. "Down to those pretty brown eyes."

"W-Who…Are you?" Tenten whispered, her voice slightly slurred due to the drowsiness she felt.

"I am someone you will learn from," the man explained softly. "Someone that will make you strong enough to properly control the Kanjō no me…Someone, that will reveal the truth of the woman who gave birth to you."

Kanjō no me?

Her mom?

Learn?

Tenten's mind was jumbled from the words the man had given her but all she could whisper out was "M-Mom? What does she…?" Tenten drifted off as the drug in her veins began to overpower her once again.

She could feel displeasure from the man. "That drug Kinan injected into you must have been fairly strong…" The man noted. "I will have to…_talk _to her about this."

Despite the drowsiness, Tenten could hear the malice in the man's voice and it made her fear for Kinan, despite being confused at her involvement of this man. "For now, just rest…All will become revealed when you awaken again. I promise you."

"W-Who are you?" Tenten slurred out as her vision began to darken once more.

Despite the hood over his face, she saw a smile appear on his face but this smile put her on edge that made her want to fight against whatever had happened to her but the feeling of exhaustion was too strong.

"Rest My little Kikyo," The man whispered. "All will be revealed soon…" It was then that Tenten's head slumped down as she drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**Captain Blues:** So, this chapter was all about Tenten. Rain's original goal was to build Tenten's past up and give her powers that could protect Naruto when he needed it but also keep her near his eventual level of power.

He told me all about the Kanjō no me and how it works and I'm pretty stoked to share it all with you. He also gave me how this Naruto will grow strong and believe me…I'm also excited about this as well. So that is the end of this chapter and I do apologize from the length of it. I'm only working by my cellphone now sadly but I will get my computer next week so longer chapters will come but until then, I will see you all soon but until then, let's set sail!


End file.
